Never Alone
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: "My brother doesn't talk to me, my friends, even my pale face friend, disappear, and my best friend tells me to stay away from him because he's 'too dangerous'. You have no idea how alone I feel." Jacob's adopted little sister feels alone when everyone starts phasing. Why will know one tell her what's going on? Why is everyone avoiding her?
1. Chapter 1

**Five Years ago…**

**A little girl with coppery skin sat by the window of the Black house. The twins were on the floor playing by themselves. Jacob was over at a friend's house. Her black hair trailed down her back and her deep brown eyes were glazed over with boredom. She noticed her best friend Seth playing outside with his older sister Leah. Seth noticed her sitting there and waved at her to join them. The small girl turned her head to Billy to catch his attention. The man in the wheelchair nodded as she jumped up and rushed out the door.**

**Seth and Leah accepted her into their game and even asked her to come over for lunch. Their parents, Sue and Harry, were always kind to her. The three of them happened to cross Sam Uley and Paul and Jared when they went back outside to play. Seth and the little girl snickered when Leah turned pink.**

**After the sun went down she waved goodbye to her friends and went back inside the Black house. Jacob was home now and Billy had dinner on the table. For a man who had only been in a wheelchair a little over a year, he had been getting around well and doing his best to keep life going like normal. She could tell the twins really missed their mother but Jacob was doing better.**

**After dinner the little raven haired girl played video games with Jacob as the girls sat with Billy on the couch. Suddenly a loud knock came from the door. Billy rolled over to the door and opened it. A pale faced man with black hair and a scruffy beard stood there. He had kind chocolate browns eyes but he looked sad. He wore a police officer uniform and badge.**

"**Evening Billy," the man said as he came in.**

"**Charlie, kinda of late for a social call isn't it?" Billy inquired.**

"**This isn't a social call Billy. I'm looking for Penny." The little girl started as the white man, Charlie, turned to her. He approached her and Jacob and crouched down. "Penny, I'm sorry to tell you this but… your parents were in a car crash. They didn't make it."**

"**They're gone?" she asked in disbelief. Charlie nodded as tears ran down her cheeks and Jacob hugged her. But no one could stop the pain the nine year-old was feeling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! I know some of you probably thought i died or something but i've just been working really hard on different story which is now finished, YEAH! So now i can put all of my energy into this story. I will be updating every Monday from now on, hopefully. Thanks for the support.**

My parents smiled at me from the front seat. Dad was driving and Mom sat in shot gun. A bright light suddenly flashed through the front windshield. "Look out!" I shouted but it was too late. Our car jerked as the glass window shattered.

I screamed and sat up in my bed. I took a deep breath and willed my heart beat to slow. Nightmares like this weren't abnormal. I've had them for over five years; ever since my parents died. The early morning light streamed through the window illuminating my room with a golden glow. The familiar scent of bacon and pancakes greeted me as I got up and make for the kitchen.

My adoptive father, Billy Black, was sitting at the table with Jake, my surrogate brother. After the car accident Billy took me in and raised me the best he could.

"Good morning," I greeted as I sat down.

"'Orning, 'enny," Jake said through a mouthful of food. I just laughed. For a fifteen-and-a-half year old boy he had no manners.

Dad rolled his eyes, "How'd you sleep?" I shrugged; I hated admitting that I still had nightmares even though I was sure they both knew. "Don't forget we're taking the truck over to Charlie's this morning." Jacob perked up a bit causing me to snigger. He glared at me as I tugged on his long black hair. I always teased him about having longer hair than me.

After breakfast, I quickly pulled on a green t-shirt that off-set my brown eyes and caramel skin. I glanced around at my room. I used to share it with Rebecca and Rachel, Jacob and I's sisters, when we were kids. However, Becca got married and moved to Hawaii and Rachel was going to college at the University of Washington.

Whilst Jake helped Dad get into our tan truck, I backed the orange Chevy truck out of the garage. Growing up with Jake had certainly rubbed off on me. Together we'd rebuilt the engine and completely restored it. Even though I was only fourteen-and-a-half, Dad turned a blind eye when I drove around La Push. He trusted Jake's teaching and me. After Dad was secure in his seat Jake and I switched places so he could drive the Chevy into Forks. The truck was going to be a gift for Charlie's daughter, Bella, as a welcome present. She used to visit every summer up until a few years ago. Bella, Jake, and I used to hand out all the time while Dad and Charlie watched sports.

I hopped in the front seat before we drove to Charlie's house. The pale sheriff came out to greet us after Jake honked. Charlie shook Dad's hand, "Heard you guys coming all the way down the road." I grinned as I gave him a hug. "Good to see you."

Just then a girl came out of the white house. She had long, wavy brown hair and doe brown eyes. She was average height and slender with really pale skin.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black," Charlie said as he leaned against the bed of the truck.

"Yeah," Bella answered tentatively as she shook Dad's hand. "You're looking good."

Dad grinned, "Well, I'm still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Jake and I chuckled as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"All right, keep exaggerating," Charlie threatened. "I'll roll you into the mud."

Dad started chasing Charlie, "After I ram you in the ankles."

"You want to go?"

"Yeah. Bring it."

Jake and I walked over to Bella, "Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Penny."

"Hey," Bella smiled."

"We used to make mud pies when we were little," Jake reminded.

Bella nodded, "Right. No, I remember." She glanced at our 'fighting' dads. "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age," I smirked.

"Good," Charlie said as he and Dad came back over. "So, what do you think?" Charlie put his arm on the Chevy.

"Of what?" Bella asked confused.

"Your homecoming present."

"This?"

Charlie nodded, "Just bought it off Billy here."

"We totally rebuilt the engine for you," Jake said as he pointed to the truck's hood.

Bella grinned, "Come on. Oh, my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?" She went to get inside and ended up hitting Jake with the door. "Sorry." I dissolved into giggles as Jake hopped in the front seat.

"I told you she'd love it," Dad told Charlie. "I'm down with the kids." I laughed and snorted.

"Oh, yeah, dude," Charlie said sarcastically. "You're the bomb." I only laughed harder.

We returned home not long after and I went over to my best friend Seth's house. I never knocked anymore since Harry always told me I didn't need to. "I'm home," I called as I closed the door. Sue and Harry chuckled.

"Hey, hun, Seth's in his room," Harry said as he nodded to Seth's door.

"Thanks." I opened the door quietly and saw Seth sitting at his desk doing homework, procrastinating again. I tiptoed up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"My worst nightmare?" he asked.

"Ahh, Seth, I'm wounded," I cried sarcastically as I removed my hands.

Seth turned around and shrugged. "Sorry Pen, the truth hurts."

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to look at the papers on his desk. "What are you working on?"

Seth sighed, "Algebra. I honestly don't know when I'm ever going to use it."

"Come on, I'll help you out." For the next hour I helped Seth with his homework before we played some video games and I went home.

The next few weeks passed by like normal. I went to school, hung out with Jake, Seth, and my other friends Quil and Embry, and every Wednesday I cooked dinner for Charlie and now Bella. Jake decided to use me as a sort of spy to find out if Bella liked anyone at her school. But Bella hardly ever talked and when she did it wasn't much. At first she seemed kind of upset about something but a week or so later she seemed to always be lost in thought.

One weekend Jake and I went to the beach with Quil and a friend of ours, Jared. Then we noticed a couple of vans parked up by the road. It was Bella and a few of the kids from Forks High.

"Bella!" Jake greeted as we reached them.

"HI, Jacob. Hey, Penny," Bella said with a smile. "Guys, this is Jacob and his sister Penny."

I smiled, "Hey, Angela, Jessica."

"Hi."

"Hi." Jake sat down neck to Bella.

Bella smirked, "What are you, like, stalking me?"

Jake just scoffed, "You're on my rez, remember?" Bella and I both rolled our eyes.

"Are you surfing?" I asked, honestly curious.

Bella shook her head as she hands Jake some liquorice. "Definitely not."

She then handed me one. "Thanks."

"You guys should keep Bella company," Jessica suggested. "Her date bailed."

"What date?" one of the Forks boys asked, Ethan or Erin or something.

"She invited Edward." Cullen? I'd never met them but I knew they weren't allowed in La Push due to old superstitions.

"To be polite, that's it," Bella defended.

Angela spoke up, "I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does."

"Yeah, 'cause Cullen's a freak," the other Forks boy, Newton, said. I think his name's Mike.

"You got that right," Jared agreed.

Bella looked up at him, "You guys know him?"

"The Cullens don't come here."

Later Bella and Jake went for a walk along the beach as I stayed with Angela. "So does Bella have a thing for this Edward guy?" I asked.

Angela shrugged, "I don't know. I think so. I'm pretty sure he likes her though. Which is strange because the Cullens usually keep to themselves."

"Great, my brother's gonna get his heart broken." Just then Newton came up with some kelp and started chasing Angela around. She screamed that it was a snake as I laughed. I was used to everything around here.

A few days later we had a rare sunny day and Seth and I took full advantage of it. We road our bikes around La Push and played hide-n-seek like we used to when we were kids.

I held on desperately to the tree as I sat on one of the branches. I breathed as softly as I could as Seth walked by. However, just as he was about to continue on, one of my shoes fell to the forest floor. Seth turned around abruptly and found the shoe. He then looked up and smirked. I waved as he climbed up into the tree. "Here you go, Cinderella," he said as he was about to my shoe back on my foot. However, he started tickling my foot.

"Seth!" I screeched as I laughed hysterically. "You know I'm ticklish."

Seth grinned, "Say 'Seth Clearwater is the smartest guy in the world.'"

"Never!"

"Okay then." He took off my other shoe and tickled that foot."

"OKAY! Seth Clearwater is the smartest guy in the world!"

Seth smirked as he put my shoes back on my feet and climbed down to the ground. He held out his arms and I jumped into them. Unfortunately, we suddenly fell to the ground and busted up laughing.

"I guess you're not as strong as you think," I teased through my giggles.

"Oh, yeah?" Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to his house.

"Okay, I take it back, you are strong."

Seth set me back on my feet. "Yeah, but I think I threw my back out."

"Aah," I scoffed as I slapped his arm. "Are you calling me fat?"

My best friend shook his head, "Nope, you're perfect." I blushed a bit. Wait, blush? Since when did I blush at anything Seth said? He's just my best friend, right? Nothing more. I shook my head as we ran inside to eat.

**REVIEW! And you'll get brownies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Good morning. Well, it's Monday and that means...update! I'm absolutely thrilled with how this story is turning out and being received so thanks a bunch.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Really, girlie? You reviewed just for brownies? Well, I'm make you some soon but keep reading! please.**

**XxSaphirezxX: I'm so glad you like how adorable Penny and Seth are. I wouldn't be so sure about the nightmares, after all she's had them periodically over the last few years since her parents died. And you will just have to wait and see if she finds out about the 'other world'. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The next time I went over to Charlie's to make dinner Bella seemed different. She was happier, she had a sort of light in her eyes. She still didn't say much but I had a feeling it had to do with Edward.

One weekend Dad, Jake, and I drove over to Charlie's for dinner. AS we were driving up a silver Volvo drove past us. The driver was extremely pale, even paler than Bella, with reddish-bronze hair. He also had these strange golden yellow eyes and an angular jaw. He was handsome by model standards but not my type. Dad stiffened as the driver gave him an intense look.

We pulled into the driveway to see Bella washing her car. Jake and I got out and grabbed Dad's wheelchair before helping him into it. "Hey," Bella called. "Come to visit your truck?"

"Looks good," I commented as I handed Dad the brown paper bag. "Got that dent out."

"Yeah."

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen," Dad told her. "First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here keeps bugging my about seeing you again.

Jake blushed a bit, "Great, Dad. Thanks." I stifled a giggle.

"Just keeping it real, son."

Suddenly Charlie appeared holding two six-packs, "Vitamin R."

"Well done, Chief." Dad held up the brown paper bag. "Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry." My mouth watered. I loved Harry's fish fry. He handed Jake the bag as Charlie placed the six-packs on his lap.

"Good man."

"Any luck with that Waylon case?" Dad asked as Charlie began to wheel him inside. Waylon had been a friend of Charlie's and was attacked and killed by some kind of animal.

"Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him," Charlie announced as Bella, Jake, and I followed.

"Never thought it was."

"So spread the word out at the rez, huh? Keep the kids out of the woods."

"Will do. Don't want no one else getting hurt, do we?" Bella had this sort of guilty look on her face. Maybe she knew something but couldn't tell anyone.

A few days later, Seth and I were lounging around my house, bored out of our minds. "You know, I bet I could run to your house and back faster than you," I taunted as a devious plan formed in my head.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

"You wanna find out?"

"It's raining!" he protested. Sure enough it was pouring outside but that just upped the ante.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you backing out?"

"No!"

"Then let's go." I grabbed a stopwatch and stood on the porch as Seth took off running. I conveniently kept forgetting to start the timer and Seth was slowly getting more and more tired.

"You're…cheating…" Seth huffed as he tried to catch his breath. I bit my lip to hold back my giggles. I handed him the stopwatch and started running. I tapped the front door of the Clearwater house and headed back towards mine. I was about fifty yards away when I slipped and fell flat on my back.

I couldn't help but laugh as the rain poured on me. Suddenly, Seth's face came into view. "Pen, re you okay?" I nodded and continued to laugh as he helped me to my feet.

"Come on, Seth. Dance with me." I started twirling and prancing around the open green area around my house. After some hesitation Seth joined me and lifted me into the air a few times.

After one particular life Seth gently set me back on my feet. I realized that we were really close. There were water droplets running down his face as his dark hair stuck to his head.

"Penny, get inside," I heard Jake call. I smiled at Seth.

"See you later."

The following Wednesday I went over to Charlie's to cook dinner. Charlie was cleaning his gun when Bella put a beer on the table. "Here, got you another one."

"Thanks," Charlie said as I dished up his lasagna.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." I nearly dropped the plate I was holding. Poor Jake. But it was just a date.

"He's a little old for you, isn't he?" Charlie asked.

"No. he's a junior. I'm a junior." Charlie didn't say anything. "I thought you like the Cullens."

"I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town," Charlie replied as he drank some of his beer.

"Edward doesn't live in town. Technically." I rolled my eyes as u set down Charlie's plate. "He's right outside." I froze. I'd never met a Cullen before and I was about to.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet you, officially."

"All right," Charlie said as he cocked his gun and set it on the table. "Bring him in." I stifled a giggle.

"Could you be nice? He's important." Important? Oh, boy.

Charlie drew an air halo above his head. Bella left the room and brought back a pale redhead with golden eyes! Oh, my gosh! It's that guy with the Volvo!

"Chief Swan," Edward greeted. "I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." Charlie shook his hand, straight faced.

"Hi, Edward."

I stepped forward, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Penny Black.

Edward shook my hand, his was extremely cold. "A pleasure." He then turned back to Charlie, "Bella won't be out too late tonight. She's just gonna play baseball with my family."

Charlie and my eyebrows shot up. "Baseball?" Charlie questioned echoing my thoughts.

Edward nodded, "Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"Bella's gonna play baseball. Well, good luck with that."

"I'll take good care of her. I promise." With that, Edward left.

"Hey," Charlie called to Bella as she started for the door. "Still got that pepper spray?"

"Yeah, Dad," Bella whispered before leaving. I couldn't help it, I snorted.

"What?" Charlie demanded.

I shrugged, "Nothing, see you next week." I went outside and caught a ride home with my neighbor, Paul Lahote. He was a nice guy with a bit of a temper. He was always good company on the rides home since he had a part time job in Forks. He had quickly become like another older brother.

Once inside my house I shouted for my actual brother, "Jake!"

He came bounding out of his room, "What's up, Pen?"

"Okay, you're not going to like it but…Bella's dating Edward Cullen. And it seems serious."

CRASH!

We both whirled around to see broken glass on the floor near dad. Jake and I quickly cleaned it up. Afterwards, Jake disappeared into his room. A little while later Dad received a hysterical call from Charlie. Apparently Bella had run off back to Phoenix. The three of us went over to Charlie's to comfort him.

Two days later Charlie called to let us know Bella was alright. He said Edward, his sister Alice, and Dr. Cullen went to convince Bella to come back to Forks. Bella had tripped down two flights of stairs and went through a window. She was now in the hospital with a broken leg but would be coming home soon.

A few weeks later it was Prom Night in Forks and Dad persuaded Jake to go to Forks by paying him twenty bucks and promising to buy some parts for the Rabbit we were restoring. I spent a good half hour attempting to make Jake's hair cooperate. Dad wanted Jake to warn Bella off of Edward for some unknown reason. He also told Jake to say 'We'll be watching.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N geez, is it Monday already? I am so astonished at how well this stroy is being received with me only scratching the surface. Thank you all!**

**Deadly witch: That's what i love to hear, that i'm keeping you on your toes!**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Yeah, Billy's a little too interested in his kids' love lives, lol. And calm down about the brownies lady! Luv ya.**

**DracoXloveXme1: I'm glad you like it so much and here's your wish come true!**

**brankel1: Thanks, i'm glad you like all of the relationships and how they're developing.**

**TinyButDangerous: To be perfectly honest, I hadn't thought of that but no she doesn't. You will just have to wait and see if, when, and how she shifts. * maniacal laugh***

** XxSaphirezxX: Is it going too fast? I've been trying to keep everything paced, including the relationships. Or is it the fact that I didn't put much Twilight in? Well, that's because not really a lot happens that involves Penny but don't worry this story is going to be nice and long.**

**Goofy4ever: I'm glad you like it. Everyone asks me to update soon when i said i would update every Monday from the very beginnning. Trust me i will keep my promise, lol.**

Summer passed quickly. I spent most of my time with Jake, Seth, Quil, and Embry. I continued to cook dinner for Charlie and Bella on Wednesday nights and often Edward was there but he never ate. I even spent some nights babysitting a two year-old named Claire. She was Emily Young's niece. Emily moved down from Makah territory to be with Sam Uley, they're engaged now. Sam used to date Leah, Seth's older sister, but then Sam fell in love with Emily. Leah hasn't been the same since.

Anyways Sophomore year started off auspiciously enough. One day, a few weeks into the school year, Jake and I went for Forks High to say Happy Birthday to Bella. She was eighteen and a legal adult now. And of course Edward was with her.

"Bella!" Jacob called.

She turned and grinned at us, "Jacob! Penny!" Edward walked away as Jacob and I reached her. I was sure it wasn't me, he seemed to tolerate me. It was my sprouting brother he had a problem with. Jake had been seriously growing over the last few months and gaining a lot of muscle. Bella noticed this too. "Hello, biceps! You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you."

Jake laughed, "Well, I'm just filling out, Bella." I smirked and rolled my eyes. "You know, it wouldn't see so drastic if we hung out more."

I snorted, "I live with you and it's still drastic."

"You guys should switch schools. You can come hang out with the palefaces."

Jake shrugged, "I'm all right. I prefer the rez school's exclusivity. They let any old riffraff into this place."

I nodded, "Yeah, besides I don't know how Seth would survive without me."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Boyfriend?"

"No," I shook my head quickly willing the heat in my cheeks to go down. "Best friend."

"I see," Bella nodded. "Then why are you slumming it?"

"We were just buying a part for the Rabbit," Jake responded. "You should really come take a ride when it's done."

"Is it fast?"

"Um, it's decent," I muttered. The three of us laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"Okay. Good," Jake laughed. "Hey, happy birthday. You dad told our dad, so…"

Bella attempted to hide her frown, "Yeah, of course he did."

"I saw this the other day and thought of you." Jake held up the small dream catcher he got her. "Catches bad dreams."

"That's kind of perfect. Thank you."

I then held out a purple diary. "Here, Charlie told me you like purple. I figured you can use it in case you want to talk to someone." Bella grabbed it.

"Thanks."

"Good seeing you," Jake said as he and Bella hugged.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I hugged her.

"Bye."

Jake and I returned to school and left went on like normal.

About a week later Dad got a call from Charlie, Bella had gone out into the woods with Edward and hadn't returned. It was dark by now. We quickly went over to Charlie's. A whole search party was quickly amassed.

A couple hours later Charlie picked up his cell for the zillionth time, "I'm gonna try the Cullens' place again."

Dad shook his head, "The Cullens left town, Charlie."

"Good riddance," Harry mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where'd they go?" Charlie questioned.

I stood up and put my hand on Charlie's shoulder, "We'll find her, Charlie."

"Thanks, Penny."

"Charlie!" a voice yelled. We all turned to see a shirtless Sam Uley carrying an unconscious Bella! Charlie ran to him and took Bella inside. I noticed Sam glance at Jake intensely as the latter glared at Sam.

Over the next few months everything changed. Sam and Jared along with Paul formed a sort of gang. Not a bad one, more like hall monitors. Actually, that's what Embry called them 'Hall Monitors on steroids.' But the biggest thing was Bella. Whenever I went over to make dinner, she spoke even less than usual. She was practically a zombie. She barely ate and she had this dead look in her eyes. Charlie was really worried, he didn't know what to do. He told me she screamed in her sleep and never ever left the house except for school.

The only thing that kept me from going crazy was Seth. We hung out almost every day and did our homework together. Our teacher always tried to separate us in class but we just ended up passing notes instead. I tried to deny it but a part of me was kind of starting to like Seth as more than a friend but every time those feelings popped up I'd push them back down.

One day in January I looked out the window to see Jake lifting a couple of busted motorcycles out of the bed of Bella's Chevy truck. Bella stood nearby. She looked a lot better but still really broken. I rushed out the door as they started arguing about age.

"Hey, Bells. Whoa, nice bikes," I said as I admired them.

"Yeah, uh, I was hoping you guys would fix 'em up," Bella said.

I shrugged, "sure." With Jake's help we got the bikes in the garage no problem. Over the next few days Jake and I set out the tools and each of us took a bike to fix up. I turned on the radio as I got to work. However, Bella quickly shut it off.

"That's song's good. You don't like it?" Jake asked as Bella sat back down.

"I don't really like music anymore, kind of," Bella admitted. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Okay. No more music."

"So I was thinking, if we're gonna do this every day, and hopefully we will, we have to, like, fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking I'm a bad influence on you," Bella said.

"Well, I can't be here every day. I have to keep Seth from failing the tenth grade," I announced.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her, "You? Influence me? Please."

"Are you… I'm older than you, so that makes me the influencer and you the influence," Bella quipped. It was true, she was eighteen and he was sixteen whereas I was only fifteen.

Jake laughed, "No, no, no. My size and knowledge base actually makes me older then you because of your general paleness and lack of know-how." Point Jake.

"I convinced you to build two-wheeled death machines with me. Don't you think that makes you kind of young and naïve?" Point Bella.

"Okay. So where do we stand?"

"I'm 35. And you might be, like, 32."

"Come on," Jake groaned.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm older than both of you because I don't waste my time arguing about age." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, Jake, Pen, you in there?" a voice called. I knew that voice, Quil. Bella started to leave but Jake stopped her.

"It's okay. It's just my boys."

Quil and Embry sauntered in. "Hey, Jake." I got up and hugged both of them.

"Hey. Guys, this is Bella," Jake introduced. "Bella, this is Quil and Embry."

"Hi. I'm Quil Ateara," Quil nodded to Bella trying to act like a ladies' man. Embry just stood there smiling like an idiot. "So the bike story is true."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I taught them everything they know," Bella said as I rolled my eyes.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?"

Both Jake and Bella. "Uh… we're friends, you know."

Both of the guys laughed as I bit my lip. "Burn," Embry snorted.

"Actually," Jake said, "remember I said she's a girl and a friend."

Quil turned to Embry, "Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?"

Embry grinned, "Nope."

Bella, however, was quick on her feet, "So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome."

Jake laughed and I grinned, "They wish."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, right. Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom."

"Yeah, that's a riot," Embry chuckled as Quil got mad.

"You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny," Quil threatened as he and Jake started wrestling. Embry and I backed away from them and toward Bella.

"I got five bucks on Quil," Embry bet.

I snorted, "I'll take that bet."

Bella nodded, "You're on."

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Happy Monday! I almost forgot to update and then i realized I would probably get a lot of flames if I actually did forget. Anyways thanks for the support.**

**XxSaphirezxX: I like purple too but blue's my favorite. I loved adding the whole purple thing from Charlie.**

**brankel1: HEy, I wanna say thanks for reviewing so many of my stories, i love hearing/reading your opinions. anyways, you'll find out who wins but i would definitely put my money on Jake! lol.**

** booklover2600: Thanks so much. I hadn't thought about it before but i'm glad this will brighten up my readers' Monday!**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: I do love Jake but he can be an idiot. What's with the sparkles, bestie?**

**RougeReaper: I'm glad you like it so much. Oh and wish granted!**

Penny: Can I say the disclaimer?

Me: No, you have to the disclaimers for the really important chapters.

Penny: *Pouts* Ok.

Seth: Why does Penny get to do the important ones?

Me: Okay you can do a couple but not until later.

Jake: Can i do it then?

Me: All right.

Jake: NataliaRoma97 does not own us or Twilight, except for Penny.

Me: enjoy!

Over the next few weeks Bella, Jake, and I worked on the bikes. I was there most days when I wasn't hanging out with Seth or babysitting. Bella seemed to be getting better slowly. I was sure nothing could heal her completely but Jake was helping. I was also sitting nicely on ten bucks from Embry for Jake whooping Quil. Although, I ended up using it to order pizza for me and Seth one night but it was worth it because I could hold that over Embry and Quil for a while.

Then Embry disappeared for a few weeks. He didn't show up at school and his mom said he was sick. The next thing we knew, he was hanging with Sam and his gang. I missed him and Paul. He'd been a good friend, sort of like another brother. But ever since he joined Sam's group and Jake started picking me up from Charlie's, I hardly ever see him.

One day in about mid-February Jake and I finished the bikes and Bella drove us out so Jake could teach her how to ride. "If I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you have said?" Jake suddenly asked.

"Are you doubting your mad skills?" Bella asked.

"No," I said.

Jake shook his head, "Definitely not. I mean, they'll run fine. It's just, maybe if I was smart, I would have dragged out the rebuild a bit."

"If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes," Bella replied , "I would say that that's really too bad, but that we're just gonna have to find something else to do." Jake just chuckled. "Is that Sam Uley?" Bella asked as she pointed to the four guys on the cliff. Sure enough it was Sam and his followers, including Embry.

Jake scoffed, "Yeah. Him and his cult." Paul and Embry suddenly pushed Jared off the cliff. I rolled my eyes. They loved to show off.

"Oh, my God," Bella gasped as she pulled over. It's just cliff diving. Bella got out of the truck, "Did you see that?" Jake started laughing as he got out. He'd set her straight so I stayed in the truck. After Bella calmed down we headed to an open dirt road so Jake could teach Bella to ride without worrying about destruction of property.

Jake unloaded the bikes and started going over the basics with Bella. I was beginning to wonder why I was even here. I guess partially because I wanted to drive one of the bikes but I suppose I also wanted to keep an eye on the two of them. I could tell Jake was falling and I wanted to help keep them both from getting hurt. I hadn't realized I had zoned out until I saw Bella racing down the old road. She was doing okay but then she started to get shaky.

"Hit the brake!" Jake yelled. The next thing we knew Bella was flying through the air and landing hard. Jake quickly hopped on the other bike and raced toward her as I started running. By the time I got there Jake was holding his waded up t-shirt against her head to stop the bleeding.

"You're sort of beautiful," I heard Bella say as I reached them. Crap.

I smirked, "How hard did you hit your head?"

Bella glanced up at me, "I don't know." She touched her head as Jake chuckled.

"Let's go," he said as he helped her to her feet. While Bella sat in the truck Jake and I retrieved the bikes before he took her home.

I needed a break from all the excitement so I walked down to the beach. The sound of the waves will do wonders for stress. Suddenly, large hands covered my eyes.

"Take a wild guess?" a familiar, husky voice said in my ear.

"Hmm, a really hot prince who's come to whisk me away and live happily ever after?" I guessed.

"You're such a girl," Seth laughed as he took his hands away from my eyes and sat down on the sand next to me.

I bumped his shoulder with mine, "Hey, I can dream."

Seth raised his eyebrow, "That's what you dream about? Falling in love?"

I shrugged, "Among other things. I'm sure you dream about Courtney Maroe."

"That was like two years ago. I'm over her, besides she's got a thing for Embry." I frowned. "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay. I just don't understand why he can't even talk to us."

Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and relaxed. What's happening to me? Since when do I care if Seth likes someone? Do I really have feelings for him? He's my best friend. And even if I did, he'd never feel the same.

Later that night Bella called to invite Jake and I to go to the movies in Port Angeles with her and some of her friends from Forks. Unfortunately, I couldn't go because I was babysitting Claire but Jake went. I got home pretty late but Jake wasn't back yet. I quietly said good night to Dad and went to bed. Sometime later I awoken by a crash and howls outside. I grasped my blankets and pulled them tight against me as I forced myself to sleep.

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, Fanfiction! Well, it's Monday and that means update! Thanks for the continued support! And don't forget to review!**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: I totally agree. Imagine hearing wolves so close to your house and having no idea why they're there!**

**Goofy4ever: Thanks!**

**dream lighting: wish granted! And i shall reveal nothing! *maniacal laugh* Actually to be honest I've found a lot of Seth stories but I loved writing this.**

**booklover2600: Thank you! Here you go!**

**Avalongirl55: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm looking forward to seeing how everyone will react to what will happen with Penny and Seth. But... you'll just have to wait and see.**

I got up early the next morning and made a bowl of cereal. A minute later Dad wheeled in. "Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Pen," he repeated but seemed distracted.

"Is Jake still asleep?"

Dad shook his head, "He, uh, went for a run." I could tell he was lying but why was he lying to me? He never lied.

"But Jake doesn't run." Dad just shrugged and turned on the T.V.

That night when I got home from Seth's, I saw Sam Uley on the porch talking to someone. As I got closer I realized it was Jake but at the same time it wasn't. This Jake wasn't my brother. For one he wasn't wearing a shirt and it was freezing. Second, he had cut all of his hair off, just like the others. If possible he was even taller and bulkier than before. And lastly, what shocked me the most was, he had a black tribal tattoo on one of his arms.

I glared at the ground as I headed for the door, hoping they'd ignore me like the others usually did. No such luck. "Pen," my 'brother' shouted. "Where have you been?" I didn't answer. I was about to open the front door when Jake blocked me. "Hey, I wanna know where you were."

I looked up and glared at this phony Jake, "Yeah, well, I'd like to know where my brother went and when he'll be back." Jake gaped at me.

"Pen, it's not what you think."

"Oh, shut up, Jake! If you wanna follow Sam around like a pack of lost puppies, be my guest. But don't try and act like everything's okay, because it's not."

"Let her go, Jake," Sam ordered.

I turned my glare to him, "For once Sam, thank you. I don't know what you're doing to them but I don't appreciate it. Say hi to Emily for me." With that I squeezed around my brother and inside.

When I woke up a few days later I heard the phone ringing. I didn't want to get it and I thought Dad or Jake would but no one did. I had just opened my door when I heard Bella's voice on the answering machine. "Jake, your dad says you have mono." Mono? He seemed fine yesterday when he was with Sam and his gang. "He won't let me visit, but would you call me?"

Bella continued to call every few days but no one ever answered the phone. I tried once but Jake stopped me. I hardly spoke to him and he didn't try to talk to me. I was pissed at what he was doing to Bella.

On Wednesday I went over Charlie's to make dinner. Bella waited until Charlie went into the living room to ambush me. "Hey Penny, is Jake okay? Billy said he has mono but no one will return my calls."

"Yeah, I know. Jake's fine but his head could use some deflating," I answered with venom in my voice.

"Then why is he avoiding me?"

I shrugged, "I wish I knew."

The next day it poured. I sat watching T.V. curled up in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate. I happened to glance out the window and saw Bella and Jake standing in the rain. Bella was yelling at him. Give it to him good, Bells. A minute later I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry appear out of the forest. After a few more words Jake joined them and Bella got in her truck and left.

Things got worse. Bella stopped calling and hardly spoke when I came over to make dinner. Jake was around even less. I spent practically all of my time with Seth. He was able to comfort me as best he could. A couple of weeks later I said something to Charlie.

"Yeah, she's just been hanging out a lot with Jake. Haven't you been with 'em?" Charlie responded. So now Bella was a part of it? I didn't want to make Charlie suspicious, he's been through enough.

"Yeah, uh, I've been hanging out with Seth a lot."

"Ow, well, Harry and I are going hunting this weekend so, stay inside. Both of you."

My eyebrows furrowed, "What are you guys hunting?"

"Bella says she saw five giant wolves in the forest so, we're gonna take care of them." I nodded and went home.

Then the worst possible thing happened. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He didn't make it. Dad didn't let me go to the hospital but I insisted on going to the funeral. I sat next to Seth and held his hand. Jake wasn't here. Surprise, surprise. I held a white rose in my other hand. It was the complete opposite of my black dress and Seth's black suit. My eyes watered as Seth clenched my hand. As they lowered the casket Seth started shaking. He suddenly got up and walked off. I was about to follow when Dad grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Let him go."

That night when Jake got home boy was he angry. "I can't believe she went after him!" he yelled as he slammed the front door. "After everything he put her through and she runs back to him like nothing happened."

"Wait, Edward?" I questioned.

Jake glared at me, "Don't say the bloodsucker's name!" Bloodsucker? He then started shaking just like Seth was earlier.

"Penny, go to your room," Dad bellowed.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Just do it." I groaned and went to my room. I heard scuffling and the door slamming. What the hell is going on?

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello, my lovelies. So, we meet again...here's the next chapter and it's a pretty big one. Thanks for the continued support!**

**Avalongirl55: Thanks, I'm glad you think so and wish granted!**

**RougeReaper: Well, the wait is over!**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Yeah, poor girl is so lost but let's hope she'll find the truth soon. And Yes Sparkles aka Edward will return in the chappie.**

Edward: You forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter.

Me: No, I didn't! *Looks back at chapter* Uh, oh I did. Oops!

Bella: Then you should let me do the disclaimer.

Me: No, this chapter's kind of important so are the next few so...Seth can do this one.

Seth: Yea! Sorry Pen. *Penny sticks her tongue out at him*

Me: Don't worry Penny, you'll get your turn.

Seth: NataliaRoma97 does not own anything you recognize that was created by S.M. She only ones Penny.

Me: Enjoy and Review!

A lot happened in the two weeks that followed. The Cullens all moved back, much to my brother's dismay. Apparently, Bella had run off to L.A. for a few days because Edward found out she went cliff diving and he thought she tried to kill herself. Honestly, the whole story sounded vague and sketchy. One plus was that I got my learner's permit and since I already knew how to drive I simply drove whenever I felt like it.

After Harry's funeral, Seth started avoiding me. I went over the day after but Sue told me he was sick. I went over again a few days later but was met with the same reply. I then ran into Leah at the beach a few days after.

"Hey, Leah," I called. She turned around to face me. Not only was her hair shorter and she was only wearing a tank top and shorts, she seemed even angrier than normal, and that was saying something.

"What do you want?" she growled.

I recoiled, "Jeez, Leah! Who shoved the stick up your ass?" She scowled at me. "Okay, I just wanted to know how Seth's doing."

She snorted, "Oh, he's fine." She sobered a bit when she saw the look on my face. Seth was lying to me and avoiding me for some reason.

"Thanks, Leah. I'll see you later." I went home, leaving her as Jared approached us.

Two days later I was driving home from shopping in Port Angeles. Normally, Jake would freak out if I went somewhere alone but he never noticed anymore and Dad was over at the Clearwater's with Sue. Anyways, it was pouring again as I drove past the Clearwater's house and saw Seth coming out of the woods, without a shirt. I slammed on the brakes and jumped out into the rain. "Seth!" I yelled as he froze. I ran up and saw the tribal tattoo on his arm. No! Not him too! "Sam got you too?!"

He kept his back to me, "Get out of here, Pen."

"What?"

"We can't be friends anymore." I could feel my heart shattering. Slowly, painfully.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…I'm-it's too dangerous." I glared at the back of his head as my tears mixed with the rain.

"Fine," I cried as I turned and got about halfway to my car before I turned back. "And Seth…" I called to my ex-best friend as he turned around. I hesitated when I saw his chocolate brown eyes. My world seemed to stop. I wanted to just run into his arms and kiss the life out of him. I held back and shook myself. "Don't ever speak to me again." I turned away again and ran to my car. I drove back home fighting tears the whole way.

I parked the car and rushed inside. I pushed past my brother and a shirtless Quil? Oh great, Sam's got another one. I ignored them as they called after me. Why should I care? I slammed my door closed and flopped down on my bed.

For the next month I hardly spoke to anyone. Well, no one talked to me anyways. If I wasn't at school or wandering about Forks and La Push, I hardly left my room. Surprisingly, Leah became my only connection to the outside world. She was nice enough to bring me some of Sue's cooking so I didn't have to deal with my brother. I wasn't sure how she knew but I was grateful.

In early May I was walking about Forks as usual when a silver Volvo pulled up. "Penny," I heard Bella call as I stopped in my tracks. I turned to face her. "Hey, you okay?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"What are you doing?" I shrugged. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Got nothing else to do."

Bella glanced back at Edward, "Um, I'm going over to the Cullens'… do you wanna come?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh, sure." Jake wouldn't like it but oh well. Edward was pleasant as he drove but I could tell Bells was worried about something. I could also hear a strange noise coming from the hood of the Volvo but I ignored it. We pulled up to an enormous house with glass pane walls and a huge garage. "Wow." Bella and Edward smirked as we got out of the Volvo and entered the house. It was absolutely beautiful.

A short girl pranced down the stairs the moment we entered. For some reason she didn't do a double take when she saw me. "Hi, Bella," she greeted. The girl was really pretty. She had pixie short black hair and the same strange golden eyes as Edward. She hugged me and was freezing cold like Edward too. "I'm Alice."

"Penny," I replied. "It's nice to meet you." Alice then grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a sort of living room.

"Penny, this is Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Guys, this is Penny." The two males smiled slightly at me but the girl didn't.

Emmett was big and bulky with short black hair. Jasper had honey blonde hair and a serene expression. Rosalie looked like a super model with her long blonde hair and perfect body. They all had golden eyes.

"Hi," I said shyly. I hate being introduced to new people. I glanced at the T.V. and saw a football game. "Who's winning?" I asked.

Emmett glanced at the screen, "Notre Dame's up by two touchdowns."

"I'm not surprised, especially with how awesome their offense is this year."

Emmett's eyes widened, "You watch football?"

I nodded, "My dad and Bella's are always watching sports. Kind of grew up knowing how they're played."

After that the ice was broken. Emmett and I got on great and discussed all kinds of sports. Jasper and Rosalie were still quiet but the others seemed to like me. I even got to meet Mrs. Cullen or Esme as she insisted I call her. She was beautiful with long brown hair and a heart-shaped face. She, too, had gold eyes. She was sweet enough to make me lunch.

When the sky grew dark I glanced at my watch. It was getting late and Dad would worry. "I should probably go home," I announced making Alice and Emmett frown. I turned to Edward and Bella, "Do you mind giving me a lift?"

"Bella can drive you once I take you over to her house," he answered. Oh right, no Cullens in La Push. I was half-surprised Edward was gonna let Bella drive me but he knew Alice and Esme wouldn't let me walk home by myself.

"It was nice to meet you all. I'll come back soon," I promised as I followed Edward and Bella out to the Volvo. "Hey Edward, I heard something strange with your car earlier…Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Be my guest."

I rolled up my sleeves and popped open the hood. "Wow nice Hemi." I immediately found the problem. "The drive belt's a little loose as is the gas cap." I quickly tightened both before closing the hood.

"You know about cars?" a voice asked from the doorway. It was Rosalie.

I nodded, "Yeah. Growing up with my brother rubs off on you."

"I want to show you something." I followed her over to a couple of motorcycles. My jaw dropped.

"Is that a Vincent Black Knight?" I gasped as I crouched down next to it.

"Mm-hmm. I've been making modifications to some of the cars and haven't had a chance to work on it much. But if you're as good a mechanic as Bella says you are then…. you're welcome to fix it up."

I grinned, "Seriously?" Rosalie nodded. "I'd love to."

After that Bella, Edward, and I left and Bella drove me home. I almost got passed my brother but he wasn't as absorbed by the T.V. as I had hoped. Jake jumped up angrily, "Why do you stink like those leeches?" Leeches?

"You're not a bouquet of flowers either, Jake. Good night."

_**Please Review! Show the Review button some love!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Man, I am tired but I won't let that keep me from updating. I just looked at the stats for this story, and there's over 750 views! In just six or seven chapters. I'm astounded at how well this story is doing and we're barely scratching the surface. So, let's continue on.**

**dream lighting: Yeah, i feel sorry for Penny too. But I think things might take a turn for better in this chapter.**

**Goofy4ever: Well, i think he's gonna go a little berserk and maybe a little overprotective! We'll see...**

**Mangagirl97: Wish granted and trust me it gets even better.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: I love Penny's comebacks, they're hilarious. Yeah, Seth was being an idiot, let's see if he comes to his senses.**

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it and here's the next chapter as requested.**

**holly (Guest): Thanks, i've worked really hard on it and i'm glad everyone seems to like it so much.**

Penny: Ohh, this is an important chapter can i do the disclaimer?

Me:*thinks about it* Hmm, no the next one is a little more important, or at least a little more fun!

Edward: Can i do it?

Me: No you're not important. *Ed frowns* Sorry, Eddie but it's true. Seth, you do the disclaimer.

Seth: Okay, boss. NataliaRoma97 does not own Twilight, she only owns Penny, well not really, she's mine. Shh, don't let her know i told you that.

Me:*scowls at Seth* shut up, you're giving stuff away! Anyways, enjoy! And review!

A few days later I was leaving school when I saw a familiar orange Chevy truck. "Hey, Bells," I greeted. "Edward let you drive here?"

"He only agreed when I said I was coming to get you. You want to go to the Cullens' with me?" she replied with a small smile.

"Sure," I answered as I hopped in. on our way out of the school parking lot I noticed Seth watching as were the others. I looked away as my heart thudded painfully. WE got to the house soon enough and Edward greeted Bella with a kiss. They really do look cute together. "Hey, Bells, do you mind if I work on some homework?"

"No, go ahead."

A few minutes later I was at the table in the living room working on my homework and half paying attention to the baseball game on T.V. "What are you working on?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"U.S. History," I answered. "We're about half way through the Civil War."

Jasper's eyes brightened and a huge historical conversation ensued. He knew so much about the Civil War and was a huge help. When I asked him about it he said, "I just have a passion for history."

Later that evening I got to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was a nice, compassionate man with golden blonde hair and, of course, golden eyes. I was quickly growing to think of them all as a second family since mine had stopped talking to me. I glanced over at the grand black piano in the corner. It's beautiful.

"Do you play?" Edward asked jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked brilliantly.

Edward nodded to the piano, "Do you play?"

I looked down at my sneakers, "Not in years."

"How come?" Alice asked.

"My mother taught me a little before she and my dad died when I was nine and Billy took me in. I haven't touched one since." Esme, who was sitting next to me, put her arm around me in a motherly way. For that, I was grateful. I will forever be grateful for their kindness.

**Third Person POV**

"Sam, we need to talk," Jake told Sam as they were running in wolf form.

"What's up?" Seth asked also as a wolf.

Jake mentally rolled his eyes. "What is it, Jake?" Sam asked.

"It's about Penny." Seth stiffened but no one noticed. "She came home the other day smelling like one of the leeches. I think she's hanging out with the Cullens." All of the wolves on patrol froze.

"What? Why?" Sam demanded.

"I dunno, probably because none of us have even talked to her months."

"For once Jake, you're right," Leah spoke up. "She spends all her time locked up in her room or at school. And now she's hanging out with bloodsuckers because we've all been ignoring her.

Embry nodded in agreement, "…Sam, are you sure we can't-"

"No," Sam cut him off. "You all know the law. She isn't a pack member and no one has imprinted on her."

"We actually can tell her," Seth mumbled. Try as he might to hide it he thought about when he and Penny got in that fight and when he saw her, she became the center of his world. He also thought about how he ran outside her house at night. Now everyone knew.

"You imprinted on my sister and then just left her hanging?" Jake growled as he pounced and tackled Seth.

"I was trying to protect her!" Seth protested.

"A lot of good that did her! She's in more danger now because she doesn't know! Do you have any idea what she's been through?"

"It hasn't been a cake walk for me either, Jake!"

"You're her imprint, you're not supposed to break her heart!" Seth whimpered as he realized how stupid he'd been and what he had to do.

He started running, "Leah, I need your help."

**Penny POV**

I sat in my room staring out my window like usual. If I wasn't at school or at the Cullens this is how I spent my days. I was supposed to go to the Cullens later and was just trying to waste time. When did my life become like this? I thought about once I graduated getting away from all this. There was no way I could miss everybody more than I already did. I thought about Seth and how much I missed him. My heart ached dully but I was pretty used to it by now.

"Pen, open your door, I'm coming around," I heard Leah call from outside.

"Why didn't you just use the window?" I muttered as I walked over to my door.

I quickly unlocked and opened the door to find not Leah standing there, but Seth. I gasped and tried to close the door but his stupid foot was in the way.

"Damn it," I grumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest and walked away from the door. I turned my back on my ex-best friend as he closed the door behind him. "Whatever it is, Seth, just say it and get out."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

I whirled around, "You're sorry? That's it? That's the best you can come up with?"

His eyes looked so sad, "Look, I know how you feel-"

Then I lost it and cut him off, "No you don't. My brother stops talking to me, my friends, even my paleface friend, disappear, and my best friend tells me to stay away because he's 'too dangerous'. You have no idea how alone I feel."

If possible Seth's eyes grew even sadder, "Will you let me explain?"

I was surprised he was actually trying to explain himself, "Okay." I sat down next to him on my bed.

Seth took a deep breath, "You know those legends of our tribe we grew up with?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I racked my brain, "Yeah, the ones where we used to be spirit warriors and then turned into wolves who protected the tribe from…the cold ones, vampires."

"They're true. That's what happened to us, we all started phasing and becoming our spirit wolves."

I gawked at him. You've gotta be kidding me. "Is this some kind of joke you guys are trying to pull? Because it's not funny."

Seth shook his head, "No, it's all true. I'm a werewolf!"

"Okay then…show me."

Seth looked around my room, "I kinda can't do it in here."

"Okay, do it outside and I'll watch from the window." Seth then jumped out my window and started taking off his shorts.

I quickly covered my eyes, "Aah, a little warning next time?" I only heard a bark-like laugh as I looked up and gasped. "Oh my God!"

_**Cliffhanger! REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Well, here we are on Monday again. I feel like we have so much more to get through with this story so let's kick it up again, shall we? Thanks for all the continued support.**

** DracoXloveXme1: It always makes me smile when people say they love my story. Well, here you go.**

**Goofy4ever: I know cliffhangers are annoying but sometimes they're really fun when you're an author. *sly smile* I hope she does too.**

**prime -lover 13: Sorry to leave you hanging but don't get mad at me at the end of this chapter, just to forewarn you. I'm so glad you looooooove this story. I also tend to like oc stories. Don't worry i have lots of ideas for new stories after this one.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: lol, sorry to keep you waiting for her to find out but that doesn't account for how she'll take it.**

**Avalongirl55: Personally i do too when i'm reading but please don't hate me at the end of this chapter.**

Me: Okay this chapter is mondo important and we all know what that means...

Bella: I get to do the disclaimer.

Me: Hell no!

Alice: I get to do it!

Me: Nuh-uh.

Alice: I can _see_ that you'll let me do it.

Me: Maybe, but not today. *Alice pouts* Chill Pixie you'll get a chance we still have quite a few chapters to go.

Seth: Penny gets to do the disclaimer!

Me:*Nods* Right, Seth. Penny, would you do the honors?

Penny: It would be my pleasure! *clears throat dramatically* NataliaRoma97 is not liable for any changes to Twilight, like, for example, me.

Me: Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

A horse size tan wolf stood just outside my window on the lawn. I scrutinized his eyes, which were exactly like the boy's who had been standing there. "Seth?" I questioned in a whisper. The gigantic wolf nodded its huge head and approached me. I scratched his ears and Seth…purred? He then licked my face. "Eww, Seth!" He just chuckled, kinda. "Okay, you go change back and I'll cover my eyes again." I did just that and soon I heard Seth laughing. I looked up to see him pulling himself back into my room and sitting down next to me. "So you're really a werewolf?" Seth nodded. "Why? How? What's it like?"

"Well, let's see… we're really fast and strong. Our teeth are the only thing that penetrates vampire skin. That's how we kill them… we rip them up and burn the pieces. Um, we run really hot temperatures and hear each other's thoughts when we're our wolves."

"Wow, but how did you guys change? I mean like, why now?"

"Two reasons. One, the change sets in when vampires are near. And two, once you hit a certain age and you start growing you have to be really angry and then you kind of explode."

It all clicked in my brain. I gasped, "Your dad's funeral." Seth nodded sadly so I decided to change the subject. "So who's all in the… pack, right?"

"Yeah we're a pack. Um, Sam's the first and the Alpha, then Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, myself…and Leah."

My jaw dropped, "Leah? But she's a girl!"

Seth shrugged, "None of us understand it either."

"Okay, besides the pack who else knows?"

"Well, the Elders, your dad, Old Quil, and my mom, she took over for my dad."

"And Bella?" Seth nodded but then turned serious.

"There's something else we do… it's called imprinting. Emily and Kim are imprints so they know about us. It's kind a supernatural radar that helps us find our soul mate. It's kind of like gravity shifts and she becomes the center of your world."

I looked down at my hands, "You sound like you know the feeling. Have you… imprinted on someone?"

Seth got this dazed look in his eyes. "Yeah."

My heart dropped right down to my toes. I swallowed, "What's she like?"

"She's amazing. She's smart, beautiful, funny, and sweet." This girl is his soul mate. Man, she's a lucky girl.

"I hope I get to meet her one day," I said softly as I got up. "Um, I'm gonna go. I'm supposed to hang out with the Cullens. I'll see you later."

"Pen-"

"No, thank you for telling me." I rushed out the house, past my brother, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Dad, and out into my car. I drove as fast as possible to the Cullens. How dare Seth do this to me! He finally comes clean after weeks of avoiding me and then just takes my heart and puts it through a wood chipper. As soon as I pulled up everything clicked in my brain.

Cold ones, vampires, the Cullens' strange golden eyes and freezing skin. The reason they weren't allowed in La Push… they're vampires! I noticed Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme coming out of the house. I kicked open my door and got out my car. Edward's eyes widened, "She knows." How does he know that? Edward tapped the side of his head.

"Mind reader?" I questioned. Edward nodded. "Please tell me you don't kill people."

Emmett grinned and shook his head, "No we're vegetarians. We only kill animals." I relaxed and breathed.

Esme noticed my reddened eyes, "Penny, what's wrong?"

Tears welled in my eyes as Rosalie led me inside and Esme made me some hot chocolate. I somehow managed to blubber out everything.

"Penny, I'm sorry but sometimes you can be really obtuse," Rosalie said when I was done.

I stared at her, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

"Pen, who are the only people who can know about the pack?"

"Well, you guys and Bella, but I'm pretty sure she figured it out. Um, the Elders and the imprints."

"Then why did the mutt tell you?" Emmett asked causing me to glare at him. I thought about Emmett's point. Why did Seth tell me when they had all tried to hide it from me before? Then it hit me and face-palmed myself.

"I'm such an idiot. Me… Seth imprinted on me." I'm Seth's soul mate. It wasn't just some random girl. It was me. I'm his just as much as he's mine. I was frozen in shock as this new revelation sunk in.

"Em, I think you broke her," Alice gasped.

I shook my head, "Thanks Rose, all of you for being there for me." Rose smiled as I stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me… I've got a werewolf to deal with." With that I waved goodbye before hopping in my car and heading for La Push.

It was already getting dark by the time I got anywhere near La Push. I was driving down the highway when out of nowhere someone appeared in the middle of the street. I slammed on the brakes to avoid her. She was extremely pale with a mane of fiery red curls. I couldn't see her face. She didn't move.

I got out of my car and called to the woman, "Hey, are you all right?"

Suddenly, the woman was right in front of me. I gasped at her blood red eyes as she grabbed my throat and lifted me a good foot off the ground. Her cold hand was crushing my windpipe making breathing near impossible.

"You smell like them," she said in a soft feline-like voice. "Are you a new pet of theirs? Hmm, well now, here's my problem… should I kill you now and send them a message or should I turn you?" My eyes widened. I didn't want either to happen. "Decisions, decisions."

Just as black spots began to appear in my vision I heard someone shout, "Let her go!"

**Dun, dun, dun! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N *Gives out a dozen cookies to every reader* I know i'm horrible for that cliffhanger but i'm pretty sure that's the last one. Geez, I seriously thought i was gonna get shot or something from some of those reviews. But i'm glad so many people are interested in what happens with Seth and Penny and everyone else. Please continue to show your support!**

**Guest: I'm sorry, i know cliffhangers are horrible but i couldn't help it, kinda.**

**DracoXloveXme1: you know what i just realized, you leave the same review every time. I'm not sure how to take that but hey, as long as you enjoy my story.**

**Goofy4ever: I certainly wonder as well, but Penny doesn't know who she is.**

**BlueEyedDreamer97: Seriously, your review made me feel so horrible for ending the chapter with a cliffhanger. I promise i will never push you off a cliff or laugh maniacally while doing so.**

**CrystalizedFairy: wish granted, i hope you'll enjoy what happens in this chapter.**

**yesitsjennifer: sorry, no head chopping off yet, plus it, as you'll find out, it wasn't just Seth there *oohs***

** DGMSilverAirHead03: I hate Victoria, but as a writer cliffhangers can be entertaining. Well, Monday came so here we are.**

**Tori-Chii103: Unfortunately no, but he does get to have some time with her alone soon.**

Me: In an effort to not prolong this chapter and avoid my possible demise at the hands of my readers. Seth, do the disclaimer, and do it fast.

Seth: *salutes* yes ma'am! NataliaRoma97 does not own Twilight or its characters, she merely created Penny but Penny's mine! haha!

Me: *glares at Seth* Shut up, you're giving too much away! Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review!

The cold hand suddenly disappeared and I dropped to the asphalt gasping for air. I felt cold arms around me as Esme helped me to my feet. "Are you all right?" she asked. "The others went after her as did the wolves."

I nodded as I suddenly heard the most wonderful voice, "I'll take her," Seth said as he came out form the trees, shirtless. My heart fluttered when I saw him.

Esme nodded as Seth scooped me up and carried me over to the passenger seat. After he buckled me in, he got in the driver's side and drove to a house I'd never seen before. He cut the engine and came around to my side. He then picked me up again and started to carry me towards the house.

"I can walk, Seth," I told him. He simply gave me a look and I knew he didn't believe me. Okay, maybe I was still in shock from having been nearly killed so I didn't push it. Once inside, Seth gently set me on the couch in the living room and a woman rushed in.

She was beautiful with russet skin and raven black hair. But what stuck out were these three long jagged scars on the side of her face. "Hi, I'm Emily. It's so great to finally meet you." She grasped my hands in hers.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Penny."

She smiled mischievously, "I know. Seth hasn't shut up about-"

"Okay," Seth suddenly interrupted. "Emily could you please make Pen some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," Emily said as she disappeared into the kitchen. The silence between Seth and I was extremely awkward. A minute later, Emily reappeared and handed me a mug of hot chocolate. After I thanked her, she disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Pen," Seth spoke up suddenly making me look up at him. "Look, I didn't explain right earlier. I didn't imprint on some girl." He looked straight into my dark eyes as he sat down. "I…I imprinted on you."

I couldn't meet his gaze and glanced down at my hands clasped around the mug. "I know, I kinda figured it out." I set the mug down on the coffee table.

"I'm so sorry. I'm the worst soul mate ever. I isolated you because I thought I could protect you. But when I tried to tell you the truth I made you think I was in love with someone else." Wait, love? "But worst of all, you were almost killed by a psycho redhead leech-"

"Seth," I cut him off. "Shut up and kiss me." Seth stopped mid-rant, absorbing what I'd just said. He then grinned and pressed his lips to mine.

I sighed in pleasure. His lips were warm and careful but a little hesitant. I rolled my eyes behind my lids and pressed myself more to him. His hand cupped my cheek as I fisted mine in his hair. I heard a low growl from his chest as he licked my bottom lip. I immediately allowed him entrance. This felt so right. We fit together perfectly.

Just then a wolf-whistle startled us. We turned to see _all _of the guys standing in the doorway. Jake and Paul looked furious. Embry, Quil, and Jared were grinning like idiots. I'm sure it was one of them that whistled. Leah stood off to the side with her arms crossed and a half smile. Sam was just passive.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Jake bellowed as he stormed towards Seth.

I stood up, "Jacob Ephraim Black!" He froze at his full name. "You can't just waltz in here and try to play the over-protective big brother card!" Jake looked down as Embry and Quil 'oohed'. I glared at them, "You two are in just as much trouble as he is." That shut them up. I turned back to my brother. "And secondly, I'm sorry. I was upset and angry and I acted like a brat." Jake grinned and I hugged him. "And Sam," I said afterwards. "I owe you an apology too. I was just as rude to you when you were trying to help them."

"Thank you," he said.

Just then I noticed Emily coming out of the kitchen. She quickly kissed Sam before turning to me. "You're welcome to stay here for the night, Penny."

"Thanks. Would you mind letting Dad know, Jake?" I pleaded with my brother.

Jake shrugged, "Sure, sure." One by one all of the guys filed out.

"Night Penny," Sam said.

"Sleep tight," Emily added as the two of them went to bed.

"Yeah, if I can sleep without having a nightmare." I mumbled as I turned around and noticed Seth still on the couch. "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

Seth shook his head, "Nope, I'm going to be here so you won't have a nightmare."

"Won't Sue be worried?" He just shook his head again. I shrugged and curled up next to him on the couch. Seth wrapped his arms around me and I quickly fell asleep. Despite everything I was glad he was there.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N *yawns* Well, here we are. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, I've had such a long weekend. Anyways, here's is the anticipated next installment of Never Alone. Enjoy!**

**BlueEyedDreamer97: I actually did laugh when I first read if. Lol, if they were actual siblings that would've been hilarious. I'm glad I thought of it because I have read a lot of stories of people moving to La Push, i'm actually thinking of writing one someday, but I really love how this turned out.**

**Razzabear (Guest): Well, here's another chapter to read to help your heart.**

**Goofy4ever: Thanks, they're so cute.**

** DGMSilverAirHead03: Yeah, they are. Oh, stop whining about the brownies, you'll get them.**

** XxSaphirezxX: No, sorry you can't own them, i can only own Penny. Here you go!**

**yesitsjennifer: Wish granted and i think it's a bit longer. But trust me i am going into eclipse and breaking dawn because there's a lot more drama and stuff to happen *winks*.**

Me: All right let's keep this one short.

Embry and Quil: Can we do it?

Me:*Shrugs* okay, why not?

Embry: NataliaRoma97 does not own Twilight

Quil: She only owns Penny Black

Embry: She is not liable for any harm that may come to any characters

Quil: Or the like/dislike of any characters

Embry: She is not responsible for any dangers any characters may face

Quil: or the death of such dangers or characters

Me: Okay guys that's enough. Enjoy and review!

I stared at the stars outside the window as Dad drove along. Mom turned and looked at me with a secret smile. Just then there was a pale person with fiery locks in the middle of the road. Victoria. I tried to scream but it was too late. Dad swerved and the car crashed into a tree. Victoria suddenly appeared by my window and smiled at me sadistically. I screamed as I shot up in my own bed.

My breathing was ragged and I was drenched in sweat. I only ever have nightmares when Seth's not sleeping next to me, which isn't too often. It's been about two weeks since I found out about the supernatural world around me and was nearly choked to death by a revenge-seeking vampire. Since then I've learned everything there is to know about the world of my friends and family but not about the vampire side of things. Seth and Jake were out running patrol so I only had about an hour or two to carry out my plan.

I crept out of bed and got dressed. I peeked into the living room. No Dad. He must be at the Clearwater's. It's almost too easy. I rushed to my car and drove like a maniac to the Cullen house. Seth, Paul, Sam, and Jake had adamantly insisted, practically ordered me to stay away from the Cullens. But I just can't. Not only are they my friends too but I have to thank them for helping save me. The moment I pulled up to the house nearly everyone came out. Even Bella was there. I grinned as I hugged each of them.

"I didn't think the mutts would let you come," Rose said making me glare at her.

I shrugged, "They actually don't know I'm here."

Esme's eyes widened, "Won't they be angry?"

"Of course they will, at first. But they're just going to have to accept that you guys are family too." They all grinned at me as we went inside. I spent all day there just hanging out with Bella and the Cullens. They completely caught me up on everything supernatural that they knew. I was fascinated with each of their stories when they were both human and vampire. Bella was even nice enough to explain all of her story including the part about Victoria and her mate, James. It made more sense now why the psycho was so hell bent on revenge.

What interested me the most was the fact that not only could Edward read minds but each of the vampires had extra abilities.

"I only see a person's future while they're on it. But it changes with each decision," Alice explained.

"What do you see for me in the future right now?"

Alice shook her head, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't see the wolves. We're not sure why but since you're so involved with the mutt-"

"Seth," I interrupted.

"…Seth, I can't see what will happen to you, especially when you're around them. That's why we're so worried about you; I can't see if Victoria's after you or not."

"Oh. What about you Jasper?" I asked changing the subject and turning towards him.

Jasper smiled a crooked smile, "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Sure."

A minute or so later, I felt like crying. Tears even gathered in my eyes. What the? Then I suddenly started getting angry before calming down.

"What was that?"

"My ability," Jasper answered simply.

"So you can make anyone feel anything?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"The rest of us have more personality gifts," Carlisle explained. I nodded in understanding. All of a sudden there was a loud knock. Uh, oh.

Esme went to the door and let in two very angry wolves. I ducked behind Emmett and Jasper. Good thing Edward already took Bella home. "Pen, we can smell you," I heard Jake say. I sighed as Emmett and Jazz parted and Seth and Jake saw me. Seth immediately relaxed and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back but Jake started shaking. "Penny, come home now," Jake ordered whilst glaring at the vampires around me.

I squared my shoulders, "No."

He stared at me, dumbstruck, "What?"

"I said no. I will come when I want to, not when you tell me to. I can spend time with vampires if I want."

Jake's expression hardened, "You don't understand how dangerous they are."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Jeez, they sound like me and Leah," Seth spoke up. I half-smiled at him, momentarily forgetting my annoyance with my big brother.

I glanced up at Jake, "Look, you have to realize that they are my family too. I won't stop loving them anymore than I can stop loving you or Seth or anyone else in the pack."

Jake stared at me for a moment before sighing. "All right, I don't like it… but I'll try to deal with it."

"That's all I ask."

Jake kissed my forehead in a brotherly way, "Be home soon."

"I will." I walked both of them out to Jake's Rabbit. Seth pulled me into his warm arms. "Will you stay over tonight?"

Seth gazed down at me, "Nightmare again?" I nodded as he pecked my lips. "Of course."

"See you later." Seth waved as he and Jake drove back to La Push.

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hola, I know this is a little later than normal but i've been feeling crappy all day. Anyways, i know the last chapter and this one are a little short but there will be more action coming up in a few chapters. Enjoy!**

**Goofy4ever: Yeah, i loved including some sibling fighting, it's a lot of fun.**

**Avalongirl55: you only liked it? Well, we'll have to fix that. lol. Anyways, wish granted.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Thanks, especially for always checking out what i right. Well, Monday's here.**

**newtb00: I'm glad you like it, and here it is!**

**yesitsjennifer: I seriously felt like i got scolded when i read your review. i mean especially the tsk tsk part. Yes it was a filler but the events will come into play a bit more and it allows Penny to continue her friendship with the Cullens.**

Disclaimer: I don't feel good so i'll make this quick. I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it!

After that stipulation, life returned to normal. Well, except one thing. Jake was avoiding Bella's calls and Edward wouldn't let her come to La Push alone anymore. I tried to help them patch things up by asking Bella to pick me up but it didn't work. I still visited the Cullens a few times a week and I'd almost finished Rose's motorcycle. But best of all I was extremely happy with Seth. We were both still our goofy, playful selves but we at times got lost in each other. It was amazing how effortlessly we went from best friends to something so much more.

A few weeks before Bella's graduation she and Edward took a trip to Florida to see her mom, Renee. However, Alice let me in on a secret that Bella didn't know… she'd seen Victoria coming back and Edward had gotten Bella out. I let the guys know about her vision and the two sides chased after her.

I stayed at Emily's for a while before hopping in my car and driving home. I got out of the car and walked up to the door when the rustling of leaves startled me. I looked out into the dark forest. "Seth, is that you? Jake? Quil? Embry? Paul? Anybody?"

I could vaguely see a pale figure in the distance. It suddenly jumped into a tree right in front of me and I could just make out red curls billowing in the wind. Oh, crap. I put my hand on the doorknob as Victoria disappeared. I sighed and relaxed a bit as I entered the house.

Dad was already in bed so I make myself a snack and watched a little a T.V. as I waited for Jake to get home. After a few hours the door opened and Jake, Seth, and Sam rushed in.

"Penny," both my brother and boyfriend yelled as they raced over to me.

Seth crushed me to him, "Are you all right?" I nodded against his chest.

"We smelled her outside but her trail disappeared," Sam announced.

"It's late," Jake said. "You should get to bed." I glanced up at Seth fearfully. He nodded in understanding. After I kissed his cheek, hugged my brother, and waved goodbye to Sam, I quickly went to my room. As soon as I heard the guys leave I opened my window so Seth could get in.

A few minutes later I heard a quiet thud and warm arms wrapped around me. "Hi," Seth whispered into my neck. I shivered but not from the cold. How could I with Seth lying beside me?

"Hey. So, I'm guessing it didn't go well," I half-questioned.

"Nope. Actually, Paul and that big leech got a bit tense."

"What happened?"

"Nothing major but they both made a grab for her and collided but you know how they are." I nodded. "Luckily, the lead bloodsucker and the blonde male got things calmed down."

"You know, they do have names."

"Well, I've never really met them so I don't know their names."

I sat up, "Okay, I'll teach you."

Seth sat up as well, "Are you serious?" I nodded and he shrugged.

"All right, the leader, or father as they call him, is Carlisle he's a doctor in Forks."

"Yeah, I don't get how he does that with all the blood."

"Years of practice. Anyways, he's married to Esme, the redhead who looks like a mom." Seth nodded to show he was following along. "Then there's Edward, the one who's dating Bella. Rosalie's the blonde that looks like a model. She actually changed Emmett, the big one, when he was hurt. Then there's Alice, she's the one with the short one with the pixie black hair. She's with Jasper, the blonde one."

"Okay, I think I got it. Can we get to sleep now?" I rolled my eyes as we laid back down and fell asleep.

The next morning Charlie happened to come over to watch baseball with Dad. And Jake happened to swing by and inquired about Bella, probably to make sure she'd been safe.

"Well, she's visiting her mom in Florida with Edward," Charlie answered as he took a swig from his can of beer.

Jake's eyes widened as he glanced at me anxiously. He nodded with his head for me to follow him outside. "Why did the leech take her out of town?" Jake demanded once we got outside.

"To see her mom before…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell him Bella wanted to be changed after she graduated. "…g-graduation." I could tell he didn't quite believe me but he would have to wait for Bella to get back to see for himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**I will not have access to a computer for the next two Mondays so I will be uploading TWO more chapters today every few hours. So, please do not get angry when i do not upload chapters on the next two Mondays! On a side note thanks to all of you for being avid and faithful readers!**

**DracoXloveXme1: I have to tell you i laughed when i saw your review because, as i've said before, it's the same one as always but it's still a review.**

**Goofy4ever: Thanks and i hope you'll like the next few chapters to come.**

**yesitsjennifer: As much as i do appreciate a grammer Nazi, given that I am one myself... since i am going off of the movie and not the books, even though i have read them, the movie doesn't really elaborate on the subject of Emmett's history so I wrote what Penny would know. Also, since the grammatical structure of the paragraph is dialogue i don't worry about it sounding grammatically correct. Thanks though for pointing things like that out for me to clear up!**

**Avalongirl55:Thank you, and here you go and more will be on the way in a few hours.**

** DGMSilverAirHead03: Me too, but at least he gets a happy end. (*spoilers*) lol**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight!

On Monday morning I asked Jake if he wanted to take the Rabbit to school but he said no. "I'm gonna go to Forks," he said.

I looked at him perplexed, "Why?"

"I need to see if Bella's still human." I huffed in annoyance. "Plus, I have to warn that bloodsucker-"

"Edward," I corrected but Jake just rolled his eyes.

"-that if they ever come on our land again…."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… no more treaty."

I went to school with Seth but the rest of the guys ditched, again. After school I went over to the Clearwater's with Seth. I'd promised Sam and Sue I'd helm him study and catch up because of all the school he'd missed.

"Okay, so if you bisect this angle…it's?" I questioned as Seth and I worked on his geometry.

"37?"

I grinned, "Yep."

"So, shouldn't I get something for getting the answer right?"

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?"

He smirked as he captured my lips. Immediately, I was lost in Seth and I barely noticed when he laid me on the bed. I buried my hands in his hair as he started kissing my neck. Suddenly, the front door slammed snapping us back into reality.

"Come on," I whispered as Seth and I went into the living room to see Leah flipping through channels angrily.

"Hey, Lee. You okay?" Seth asked.

She snorted, "Jake brought the leech-lover over."

My eyes widened, "Bella? Wow, I'm surprised Edward let her." Seth just shrugged and we left Leah to her business. Ever since she phased she's been even more bitter than usual, understandably. Still, I wish there was some way to help her move on.

After Seth and I hung out for a while he dropped me off back at home. Jake was home and boy was he pissed.

"Hey Jake, did something happen with Bells?"

He glared at me, "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he's gonna turn her after graduation." I looked down guiltily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to say. Besides it's her choice."

"But she's making the wrong one!"

"Then that's something she'll have to live with."

"But she won't be living!"

I recoiled a bit, "That's your opinion." Just then the phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Penny, it's Alice. We need you to come over to our place."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now." She sounded almost hysterical.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and headed for the door. "I gotta go."

"Whoa, where are you going?" Jake demanded.

"Over to the Cullens'."

"It's too dangerous."

"Then have one of the guys follow me." With that I hopped in my car and raced over to the Cullen house. When I arrived Jasper and Emmett weren't there and Bella quickly told me there'd been a vampire in her house.

"We wanted to make sure you were all right," Rose said.

"I'm fine. No vamps have been in the area except for Victoria. Unless, the guys are hiding it from me but I doubt it. Seth really can't keep anything from me." Edward smiled a bit but went serious when Carlisle entered the room.

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Carlisle questioned Edward.

Edward shook his head, "This stranger, I didn't recognize his scent."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive," Rose pointed out.

She's right. "He had to be there for a purpose," I said. "But the question is what?"

Suddenly, Jasper and Emmett walked in. "The scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house," Jasper announced.

Carlisle put his hands in his pockets, "Someone is orchestrating this."

"Victoria?" Bella suggested.

Alice shot that down, "I would have seen her decide."

"Has to be the Vultori," Edward said. The Vampire Monarchy? From what I'd heard about them it didn't make sense for this to be them.

Alice agreed with me, "I don't think it's the Volturi, either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too."

"So we keep looking," Emmett said with a shrug.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house," Carlisle declared.

Rose's eyes widened in disbelief, "Another protection detail?"

"Rose," Esme admonished a bit.

Bella shook her head, "No, she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad, and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria," I added.

"And keep yourselves fed." It was then that I noticed how dark their eyes were. They hadn't been hunting and that made me a little nervous.

Edward stared at Bella, "I'm not leaving you defenseless."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you starve."

I interrupted before it could turn into a lover's spat. "And she won't be unprotected. I have an idea but I don't know if you'll be happy about it."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N as promised here is the next chapter of Never Alone. There will be one more chapter some time in the next few hours. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

When I got home I told Jake and Sam everything and my idea. The wolves could help watch Bella's house and protect her as well as the other humans in the area. Sam agreed but Jake wasn't all that happy about working with the 'leeches' but if it had to do with Bella's safety he would have to deal with it.

The next day Jake and I hopped in the Rabbit and headed for Bella's house. "I still don't get why you're coming," Jake complained.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm gonna be there to make sure you be nice. This is about a threat to Bella and our people, not a chance for you to assert your masculinity over Edward." Jake just rolled _his_ eyes at me. Edward was already there and I stood outside with him as Jake went inside to get the intruder's scent.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind," Jake said as he came out with Bells. "It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here."

Edward glared at my brother, "We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone."

"I could care less what you need."

"All right, we're done here," Edward said to Bella.

Jake snarled, "No, you're done here."

"Stop!" Bella yelled before I could intervene. "I'm tired of this. From now on I'm Switzerland, okay?" I nearly snorted at the reference.

Over the next few weeks both sides tried to get along and the Cullens were able to hunt. The only drawback was that the boys were running extra patrols so Seth was tired all the time but we still hung out a lot. There were a few times he fell asleep on me but I didn't have the heart to wake him. He was so cute when he slept.

One of the days Bella spent with us in La Push Jake thought it would be a good idea to take her to the bonfire council meeting. I walked behind Jake and Bells as we walked towards the beach.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Bella asked. "I really hate being a party crasher."

"Technically, you're a council meeting crasher," I corrected.

Jake gestured towards Dad, Sue, and Old Quil. "You see? The council leaders, Dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died." I looked down sadly. I missed Harry a lot. He'd been a second dad to me. He was always there to brighten your day, just like Seth.

"Okay, I should not be here," Bella said uncomfortably.

"You're okay," Jake insisted. "I thought…I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories."

"The histories? The tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?"

"We all got a role to play, and you're part of this," I assured her.

Jake nodded, "I mean, it's the first time Seth, Pen, Leah, and Quil will hear them too."

"I don't know about you but I'm excited," I told her.

"But you are the first outsider. Ever."

"If I had known that, I would have, like… I don't know, dressed better," Bella muttered.

"Jake!" I heard Seth yell. He hadn't noticed me yet so I ducked behind Bella.

"Hey," my brother greeted as he slapped Seth on the shoulder.

"It's about time you got here. Paul's been hovering over the grub, but I saved you some burgers," Seth told him.

"Good looking out, bro. Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother and Penny's boyfriend."

"Hi," Bella said as she shook his hand.

"Newest member of the pack," Jake continued.

"Newest. Bestest. Brightest," Seth claimed.

"And Slowest." I peeked a bit as Jake put Seth in a head-lock. I took the opportunity to sneak up behind my boyfriend. He stood up straight when Jake released him and I jumped on his back. Luckily, his new wolf strength caught me.

"I would've said cutest," I whispered in his ear as he laughed. Bella and Jake chuckled as I kissed just below Seth's ear. I nodded to my brother and Bells. "Come on, Dad's about to start." Seth ran over with me on his back. I then hopped down and sat on Seth's lap as I dug into my food.

Then Dad started telling the story of our tribe. "The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great sprit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf." I relaxed into Seth's chest as Dad's melodious voice took us to a mystical place. "This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready, all of us."

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Well, hopefully this will tide you guys over for the next two weeks. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.

A few days later I was over at the Cullens' watching a reporter talk about massive attacks in Seattle. The Cullens were under the impression these were caused by vampires and it was drawing too much attention from the media. Bella and Edward walked in.

"It's getting worse," Carlisle said as he turned off the T.V. "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting," Jasper announced. "Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous."

Edward nodded, "It's newborns."

"What, like new vampires?" I questioned.

"In the first few months after the change-" Edward started to explain but Jasper finished for him.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable. Vicious. Insane with thirst."

Emmett smirked at Bella, "Something to look forward to."

Jasper ignored him and continued, "No one's training these newborns but this isn't random."

"Someone's creating an army," Carlisle confirmed.

Emmett stood up, "Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle."

Bella's eyes widened, "An army of vampires?"

"And they've been created to fight someone," I pieced together.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle," Edward pointed out.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will," Carlisle said. "I'm surprised they've let it go one this long."

"Maybe they're behind it," Edward suggested. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"An army could solve that for him," I pointed out even though I didn't quite believe it was the Volturi.

Later, I went back home and tried to not let the others see how worried I was. They were already spreading themselves thin with protecting Forks and La Push. But Seth wasn't fooled.

One day, there was a knock on the door. Jake and Bella were out. I opened the door and was greeted with the sight of m very handsome boyfriend. "Hi," I grinned as Seth pecked my lips.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? And what's that?" Seth took my hand and brought me around to the side of my house. Hanging from one of the trees, tied to a rope, was a tire. A tire swing! Oh my gosh! I gasped and grinned as I raced over to it. I sat down as Seth ran over and started to push me. We both laughed as I swung higher and higher. Eventually, Seth pulled me to a stop. "This is awesome," I giggled. "Thank you."

"No problem." I leaned up and kissed him. His hand cupped my neck and buried itself in my hair. I reached up and fingered the scruff of his neck. Grudgingly, we pulled away for air. "Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" Seth pleaded.

I groaned, "I knew I couldn't fool you."

Seth smirked, "Nope."

"I'm just worried is all." Before Seth could respond, Jake and Bella pulled up on Jake's motorcycle. Seth and I ran over to them to see Bella holding her hand. "Bella? What happened?"

"I kind of punched Jake," she replied. Seth snorted but covered it up with a cough.

"I'm sure he deserved it but what did he do?"

Jake looked down at the ground, "I kissed her." My eyes widened and I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll drive you home," I said as I kissed Seth goodbye and hopped in her truck but so did Jake. I rolled my eyes but drove to Bella's while she called Edward. I was sure there would be a nice little showdown between Ed and Jake when we got there and no one could stop it.

The moment we pulled up and got out Edward grabbed Jake's shoulder. "Edward!" Bella shrieked.

"If you ever touch her against her will again…" Edward threatened.

Jake shook him off, "She's not sure what she wants."

"Guys, don't do this," I begged.

Edward snarled, "Let me give you a clue. Wait for her to say the words."

Jake glared cockily, "Fine! And she will."

"Jacob, just go, okay?" Bella told him but he didn't hear her.

Charlie suddenly came out of the house, "Hey, hey, hey! Easy, guys. Easy." He pushed the two of them apart. "Let's take it down a notch. All right? What's going on?"

Jake was the one to answer, "I kissed Bella." Charlie's eyes widened in surprise. "And she broke her hand. Punching my face. Total misunderstanding."

Charlie calmed things down and Jake went home but I offered to go the Cullens' house with Edward and Bella. Carlisle examined her hand, "It's just a sprain. It should heal fairly quickly."

"Sorry, my brother's an idiot with a really hard head," I apologized.

Carlisle started to wrap up Bella's wrist as Emmett walked in. He smirked, "Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?"

Bells grinned, "I punched a werewolf in the face."

"Badass. You're gonna be one tough little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on."

"Oh that I gotta see," I laughed as Rose suddenly got up and left the room.

Bella watched her go, confused. "Don't worry about it," Emmett assured her.

Edward turned to Carlisle as Jasper walked in, "Got any leads?"

"No sign of the intruder," Jasper replied as Bella went after Rosalie. I hope they can at least find common ground. "But Victoria continues to make appearances." I shuddered a bit.

AS the guys continued to talk strategy I wandered out to the garage to work on Rose's motorcycle. I don't know how long I was out there before I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I jumped and looked up to see Rose standing there.

"It's almost finished," she smiled.

I grinned as I tightened the last few things, "Isn't she a beauty?"

Rose handed me a key, "Here, it's yours."

I gaped at her. "Are you serious?"

"You didn't think I was gonna drive this, did you?" I had no idea what to say so I hugged her. Rose was surprised but hugged me back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Well, I'm back and we can resume our adventure in Forks/La Push. YAY! Anyways, thanks for being so incredibly patient and because i uploaded three chapters in one day i had nearly six hundred and fifty views. Thank you guys so much!**

**Goofy4ever: Thank you and I do love them too. Well, your wait is over!**

**yesitsjennifer: Thanks but the situation was actually a good one, a very good one, i just didn't have any internet access for those two weeks but it was well worth it. Yeah, i love that Pen got the motorcycle. LOL i love that scene too, it makes me laugh every time i see it and i cracked up when i wrote it.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: Yeah, Rose and Penny have a better relationship. It's a good story and I love the Seth/Penny moment right before.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Enjoy and Review

A few days later it was graduation time in Forks. Dad, Jake, and I went to support Bella. But I also went for Edward, Alice, and Jasper. I was invited to the party at the Cullen's place but Jake was getting Embry and Quil to crash it with him.

Jessica stood at the podium as the valedictorian, "When we were five, they asked what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or, in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy, or, in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we're grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask us what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know." At the end of her speech we all applauded and everyone received their diplomas.

Later at the Cullen party I was talking to Angela when I noticed my brother, with Embry and Quil, talking to Bella. I started to walk over when I noticed Alice stopped on the stairs. I'd seen her like this a few times before and knew what it meant, she was having a vision. "Alice?" I called as I reached her.

"What did you see?" Bella demanded as she came over.

Alice's voice was ominous, "The decision's been made."

"What's going on?" Jake asked as he appeared beside Bella.

"You're not going to Seattle," Bella stated.

Alice shook her head, "No. They're coming here."

A few minutes later we all gathered upstairs to talk.

"They'll be here in four days," Alice declared.

Carlisle frowned, "This could turn into a bloodbath."

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized," Alice answered. "Maybe one."

Edward saw what she was thinking, "I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers." The missing kid? "He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," I summed up.

Carlisle nodded, "They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision."

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper pointed out.

"Hold up," Jake spoke up. "What damn army?"

Carlisle looked up at him, "Newborns. Our kind."

"What are they after?" Embry demanded.

"They were passing around Bella's shirt and Penny's watch," Alice replied. My watch? I usually leave that in my car. I vaguely remembered searching my car for it a few days after Bella's intruder. Why would the newborns be after me?

My brother's eyes widened, "They're after Bella and Pen? What the hell does that mean?"

Carlisle looked down sadly, "It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Jake glanced at Embry, Quil, and I.

"All right. We're in."

"No," Bella said. "You'd get yourselves killed. No way."

"I don't think he was asking permission," I told her.

"Edward?" she begged.

But Ed was on our side, "It means more protection for you and Penny."

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle questioned.

Jake shrugged, "As long as we get to kill some vampires."

"Jasper?"

Said vampire eyed my brother, "They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate," Carlisle announced.

Bella stood up, "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt."

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"All right," Jake agreed. "Name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Bella insisted.

Jake stared at her, "Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along. Remember?"

The following day I joined the Cullens in a clearing so they could train. Seth and Jake had objected but I had insisted on coming to watch.

Emmett tried to use his strength against Jasper but he ended up being flung into the air. "Again!" Emmett shouted as he charged Jasper but stopped when Bella and Edward arrived. Suddenly, the pack arrived all in wolf form. I searched for the sandy colored one and smiled at Seth.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward translated.

"They came. That's what matters," Carlisle replied. "Will you translate?" Carlisle stepped forward. "Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us," Edward said.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

Jasper stepped up and took Carlisle's place, "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose. Emmett." The two brothers faced each other. "Don't hold back."

Emmett smirked, "Not in my nature." Emmett charged Jasper again but was quickly on the ground.

"Never lose focus." Then Edward faced Carlisle. It was close but Edward managed to pin him. "One more thing." Carlisle got up and pinned Edward. "Never turn your back on your enemy." Rosalie then faced Jasper but she did better than Emmett. Next Alice faced Jasper. She was really fast and disappeared before dropping out of a tree and kissed Jasper. I noticed Jake walk over to Bella. I could tell Bella was worried and I was too. I walked over to Alice and we walked over to Jasper and Bella in time to catch the end of Jasper's story.

"I never knew there was another way… until I met Alice. Now, she'd seen me coming, of course."

"You kept me waiting long enough," Alice cut in.

Jasper smiled, "My apologies, ma'am. I don't know what I'd have become without her."

"You never have to be that again."

Afterwards I went home to find Seth waiting for me. I grinned and ran headlong into his arms. I pressed my lips to his. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before the battle.

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I was about this *gestures with fingers* close to forgetting to update and i know all y'all would have flamed me real fast! Anyways here's the next chappie, sorry it's kind of short and a bit of a filler but trust me there will be lots of action in the next couple of weeks.**

**Goofy4ever: Wish granted! And thanks for reviewing like every chapter!**

**Hey (Guest): YEah, sorry about that. At least for that chapter there wasn't really a whole lot i could do with Penny but I promise i'll try not to disappoint you with my chapters.**

**Avalongirl55: Sorry if it felt rushed, i guess i was/am just really excited to get to the big fight scene.**

**Spirit Kiss: Thanks a lot. It's nice to see a new reviewer!**

** fri13girl: Thanks, even though it's from a completely different chapter, i'm still thankful for the review!**

**yesitsjennifer: I really can't wait for the battle either but it's still about a week or two away.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nuff said. 

The following day, Rosalie told me Edward was going to stay with Bella during the fight. Jake wasn't happy about it but it was partially his job to protect Bella and I until the fight started. It had been decided that Bella, Edward, and I would camp out in the mountains so that the people of Forks and La Push wouldn't be in danger. Sam, and I, thought Seth was still too young and inexperienced to be in the main fight but Seth refused to simply leave me in the mountains with only Edward for protection. So Sam and Jake agreed to have him protect me and Bells. I was glad he would be with me, or at least in the area.

The day before the battle Bella, Edward, and I went to lay a false trail for the newborns since they would be following our scents. Then Jake and Seth were to meet us and carry us to the campsite.

Bella and I used knives to put drops of our blood on the path. "You guys are going overboard," Edward said when we were done.

"If this is all we can contribute, we wanna be thorough," Bella responded as I nodded in agreement.

"The newborns will be frantic." Edward grasped her hand to clean her cut as I doctored my own.

"It's okay. Don't make yourself uncomfortable."

Edward shook his head, "It doesn't bother me anymore." My eyes widened, how could it not? It was blood right there.

"Since when?" Bella asked.

"Since I spent twenty-four hours thinking you were dead. You're not wearing your ring."

I perked up at that, "What ring?"

Bella ignored my question, "Well, I didn't want to risk losing it."

Edward half-smiled, "Or risk Jacob seeing it."

"What ring?" I insisted.

Bella blushed a bit, "An engagement ring." My jaw dropped but it shouldn't surprise me. She was already willing to spend an eternity with him.

"Wow," I breathed. "Congratulations."

Edward grinned, "Thank you."

"I think we should wait to tell Jake. I mean, at least till after the fight," Bella told Edward.

"If you're having second thoughts…" Edward began.

Bella cut him off, "I'm not. I just want him to have a clear head."

"Whose head is unclear?" I heard my brother say as he and Seth appeared. I immediately ran to Seth and kissed him.

"Nobody's I hope," Bella said after Seth and I parted.

"Alice says there's a storm coming," Edward announced,

Seth nodded, "Yeah, I can feel it."

"We should get going," I said.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," Edward told Bells as he kissed her forehead.

"Something up?" Jake asked after Edward walked away. Oh, you have no idea.

Bella shook her head, "Bunch of vampires trying to kill me."

I grinned, "Same old same old." Seth and Jake smirked as they picked us up and took off in different directions to get to the same place. We'd planned it this way so the wolf stench wouldn't be so obviously a trail to follow.

I clutched on to Seth as he trudged along in comfortable silence. "So what were you guys talking about before we showed up? It seemed pretty serious," Seth asked after a while.

"I can't tell you," I replied. Seth's pace faltered for a second. "Not that I don't want to," I assured him. "It's just… no one is supposed to know until after the fight."

Seth nodded, "Okay."

Soon we arrived at the campsite Edward had set up. There was one tent for me and a slightly larger tent for Edward and Bella. Not long after, the sun set and I retired to my tent.

However, I woke up at some ungodly hour when it was dark and really cold. I shivered and shuddered as the cold seeped through my skin. I heard the door unzip and looked up to see Seth coming in. "Hi," he whispered softly as re-zipped the door.

"H-h-hey," I tried to say through my chattering teeth. "Wh-hat are y-you doing i-in here?"

"I couldn't stand listening to the love triangle anymore."

I smiled weakly, "S-so it w-wasn't just b-bec-cause you m-missed me?"

Seth rolled his eyes as he got into the sleeping bag with me. I instantly snuggled into his warm body as he wrapped his arms around me. "I miss you whenever you're not near me."

I grinned and kissed his neck. Even amidst all the drama and danger we were in, we could have moments like this where nothing else mattered but us.

"Sweet dreams," I heard Seth whisper as I fell asleep.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Good morning, fanfiction. Well, I was intending on posting this later today but something's come up so I have to update quickly. I would like to say a big thank you to all of you for pushing my story passed 10,000 views! I appreciate it so much and I hope that number will continue to grow as we press on.**

** Goofy4ever: I love them together too. And their relationship will take an interesting turn in the next chapter or so.**

**Spirit Kiss : I don't think I've ever gotten a compliment for my filler chapters so thank you.**

**Hey (Guest): Thank you very much I hope you'll enjoy the next few when things get a little crazy.**

** Leopardsky: Yeah, I wanted Penny to have a relationship with all of the Cullens, not just some. Thanks, I've always been Team Seth and I love giving him a chance at happiness.**

** yesitsjennifer: *nearly falling out of chair laughing) ok, first i felt like you were scolding me and now I feel like you're stalking me or something making sure I update! Well, put your mind at ease, I will always update on Mondays unless something comes up and then I will try and let you lot know ahead of time in order to escape raging fanfiction readers.**

**Avalongirl55: Thank you, and here you go.**

**hina lover 1010: Thank you. I will admit Penny's one of my favorite characters i've ever created. And wish granted!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

_Spoilers: Mini-cliff-hanger! Not a big one so don't freak out._

When I woke up the next morning and went outside the tent I was greeted with the sight of a white forest and my sandy wolf. "Good morning," I smiled as I stroked Seth's ears. Giggles escaped me when Seth started purring.

Just then Bells came out of her tent, "Hey, Seth, Penny." I grinned at her as Edward appeared. "Where's Jacob?" she asked. "Did he already…"

Edward shook his head, "Not yet. He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes." Seth glanced at me and licked my face before running off. Love you too. Wait, love? I shook it off, now wasn't the time to worry about whether or not I should tell Seth I loved him.

"I'm really sorry about last night," Bella told Edward as I stood there awkwardly. "That couldn't have been easy on you."

"It definitely won't make my list of top ten evenings," Edward responded.

"You have a list?"

"All ten I spent with you. Number one is when you said you'd marry me, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella smiled, "This is the twenty-first century. I at least want to hyphenate my name." I snorted before I noticed my brother walking towards us. Uh, oh.

"You're marrying him?" my brother demanded.

"Cat's out of the bag," I mumbled.

"Jake, I… Bella struggled to find the right words before glaring at Edward. "You knew he was listening!"

"He deserves to know," Edward defended. Jake started to walk away and my heart went out to him. I knew this would happen.

"Jake, stop!" Bella attempted to follow him but Edward stopped her.

"Bella, let him…"

"Don't!" she snapped before continuing after my brother, calling his name.

Edward seemed to be frozen. I slowly approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. "She loves you, Edward."

"She loves him too," Edward replied through unmoving lips.

I couldn't deny it. I'd known for a long time. "But she loves you more." Edward seemed to relax a bit for a second but he stiffened again and a pained expression crossed his features. "What is it?"

"They're…kissing," he said in a detached voice. I felt so bad for him and my brother and even Bella. I should've been angry with Bella for hurting my brother but I wasn't. I only wished it could all work out somehow.

A minute later Bella came back to the campsite. I didn't need to watch or listen to the conversation so I went back inside my tent. Then I heard wolf-like noises that could only belong to Seth so I returned to the wintery clearing. The minute I saw Seth, in his wolf form, I walked over to him and hugged his enormous head. Seth nuzzled me for a moment before looking at Edward.

"It's starting." Edward listened carefully to Seth's mind and therefore the pack mind to keep track of the fight. "Jacob just got there. He's good." I breathed a small sigh of relief for my brother.

Edward suddenly froze and his eyes widened. "Is someone hurt?" I demanded.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts," Edward replied. Wait, she as in Victoria? Oh, crap. No wonder the newborns were hunting me. She's their leader and therefore wants me dead, or worse. Edward turned to my wolf, "Seth, go." Seth glanced at me longingly and Edward nodded before my wolf disappeared into the forest. "She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew you'd be with me."

"She's found us," Bella whispered.

"She's not alone."

A figure came out from the forest. It was the boy from the lost poster only he was a vampire. His red eyes glowed and gave me chills. Bella his behind Edward but I was exposed a few feet away.

"Riley, listen to me," Edward said. "Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." There was a loud thump and Victoria landed in one of the trees. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

Riley stopped in his tracks as he approached us. "Don't listen, Riley," Victoria told him probably confusing him even more. "I told you about their mind tricks."

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying."

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you."

A very confused Riley looked up at Victoria. "There's only you," she told him. "You know that."

"Think about it. You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you," I said finding courage and my voice. Victoria glared at me.

"Riley," Victoria called. "Don't let them do this to us. You know I love you." She was blatantly lying to him and he was just following her blindly.

He took another step towards Edward and Bella, "You're dead."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Good morning, I'm so excited for this chapter I've been waiting to see all the reactions to it so I really I hope you lot enjoy it! Thanks for all the continued support and for helping my story reach over 11,000 views!**

**DracoXloveXme1: *laughs hysterically* It took a while but it's still the same review! I'm glad that you're still reading and that you love it and stuff.**

**Avalongirl55: Yeah, it's a really tense moment there and what happens with Penny will be revealed.**

**Chaoscrew: 'OMG, Riley, no'? Yeah Riley don't go killing innocent imprints and Bella, let's face it she's not innocent.**

**Goofy4ever: Ha, i laughed at your review because that is exactly what i was thinking when i wrote that part.**

**yesitsjennifer: Yeah, I agree he didn't really feel intimidating to me either. It was like, 'Dude you're barely past the year mark, Ed's still gonna kill you'. BTW thank you for not freaking out completely over the the cliffhanger. I will try to remember to warn you guys in the future.**

**Spirit Kiss: Thanks.**

**arose4u2: Wow, thanks for joining the party! And thank you for taking an interest and catching up to us.**

**XxSaphirezxX: That's an excellent question. hint:*answers below***

** DearChibico: You'll have to read to find out. *evil laugh***

Disclaimer:In the interest of allowing you all to quickly get to the action, I don't own Twilight. Now off with you and enjoy!

Before Riley could lunge for Edward a certain sandy wolf jumped out and tacked Riley. My heart jumped into my throat as Seth wrestled with the vampire. Seth managed to clamp his jaw down on Riley's shoulder. Seth threw Riley and ripped off the vampire's hand. Riley screamed in pain as Victoria started running away.

"You won't get another chance like this again," Edward called after her. Victoria stopped and turned back, "You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James, when I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into nothing." Victoria growled and her red curls quivered. She tackled Edward and they fought in the snow before Edward threw Victoria into the tree. Bella and Edward ran across the campsite as I stayed rooted to my spot watching the two fights in front of me. While Riley tried to kick Seth, Edward pushed over the tree Victoria was in. The redhead vampire started for me but luckily Edward flew through the air and smashed her into the ground. However, having seen me in danger, Seth got distracted and Riley kicked Seth into a boulder.

I gasped and my heart stopped for a moment. My blood began to boil as I glared at the vampire who had hurt my imprint. I started shaking as heat raced down my spine. In a fraction of a second I exploded. I only just noticed the voices in my head and that I was on four legs as I sailed through the air.

Riley managed to toss me off of him. I quickly shook the snow off of me and raced after Riley, who was in the middle of getting his head smashed in by Edward as Victoria tried to rip Ed's head off. I clamped my jaw around Riley's neck and Edward started fighting Victoria again. Suddenly, the metallic smell of blood hit me and I looked up to see Bella with blood running down her arm. Riley and Victoria stared at her hungrily which gave me the opportunity to rip Riley's head off. Seth suddenly appeared and helped me rip Riley to pieces.

"Seth?" I said through my mind.

"Pen, you're a… you're a…" Seth struggled to think the word.

"A wolf?"

"Yeah. A very beautiful white wolf."

"Wait, I thought you were hurt."

"Werewolf healing," Seth shrugged nonchalantly.

I glared at him, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?! You-you made me phase!" I heard chuckling and it sounded just like, Embry, Quil, and Paul.

"Jeez, Pen," Quil said.

"You make being part of the pack sound horrible," Embry chuckled.

"Welcome to the pack, sis," Jake laughed. I could hear the Alpha in his voice but in Sam's too. It was strange.

When Seth and I returned to Bella and Edward we saw that Victoria was dead. I relaxed a bit, happy that I wouldn't have to hide from or worry about her anymore.

"Alice says the Volturi are coming. Seth, Penny, get to Emily's, we'll join you," Sam ordered.

"Something is wrong," Bella observed from Edward's expression as he listened to Sam in mine and Seth's heads.

"Alice needs us to go," Edward replied. "Now." Edward took out a lighter and set fire to Victoria and Riley. After Edward and Bella left Seth and I started running.

However, about half way there we saw through the pack mind Leah engaging a stray newborn alone. Seth stiffened and we watched Jake tackle the newborn. Both Seth and I whimpered as we felt Jake's bones shatter.

"We have to go back," I told Seth as everybody phased back.

"We can't. It's too dangerous. The guys will take care of him," he replied.

"He's my brother!"

Seth nudged me with his nose, "I know and I promised you'll see him once we get you some clothes." If I were in my human form I would've blushed since I had destroyed my clothes when I phased.

"Okay."

_**REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Whoo! Highest number of reviews in a week! Thank you guys so much. All of you were either surprised or waiting for Penny to phase and I loved all of your reactions.**

**Spirit Kiss: Well, I didn't want to do it right off the bat in the beginning and she is young. But thank you.**

**arose4u2: Good, I like surprising people with plot twists. And as far as Jake, well Jake actually spoke through the pack mind and was totally cool with her being in the pack.**

**IRunWithTheWolves2013: Well, I'm glad you're excited to be right.**

** Goofy4ever: Thanks, and I'm glad I caught you off guard.**

**lillydumbledore: Yeah, a lot of people were wondering and questioning and then blowing up my inbox when she did.**

**dream lighting: I promise I will keep going we still have plenty story to go.**

**Avalongirl55: Wish granted. And I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see how Penny being a wolf will play out. *slightly evil laugh***

**littleditto: Well she did. And actually she wasn't really showing any symptoms but kind of like Leah it was brought on by pure anger and hatred, since she's the only other female in the group.**

**Guest: Yep, she's a wolf now, this should be interesting**

** DearChibico: Asdfhjlhfdsgk! Yep, shocked ya didn't I? Yeah but it took both her and Seth to take down Riley. But yeah props to her for kicking some butt.**

**dark-lelu: Thanks, will do.**

**XxSaphirezxX: Thanks, well I figured since all of the others already had most of the forest-y colors I'd go with the color of snow.**

**missclearwater80: Lol, yep**

**yesitsjennifer: I was wondering when you were gonna review but maybe it's a good idea to wait till later, idk. I'm glad you're excited that Penny's a wolf and yeah I'd been thinking about making her one and just looking for the right time. Well, it's Monday!**

Disclaimer: In order to not keep you all from reading on, I do not own Twilight. There now off with you and enjoy yourselves.

Once Seth and I got to Emily's, she gave me some clothes so I could change back. I wasn't cold anymore and I could hear just about everything within a mile radius. I walked into the house and froze.

For the second time in my life I felt this warm feeling in my chest when I locked eyes with Seth. It was like everything else had been stripped away and nothing else mattered as much as the boy in front of me. He was the center of my universe, my imprint. Before I knew what was happening I ran into Seth's arms and kissed him breathless.

"I love you," I whispered.

I felt him grin against my lips, "I love you too."

Suddenly, the phone rang and Emily appeared from the kitchen to answer it. It was Dad letting us know that Jake was home and Carlisle was looking after him. Seth, Emily, and I hopped in Emily's car and drove back to my house.

Everybody in the pack, but Sam and Carlisle, were outside waiting. I hugged Dad and he noticed my temperature change. "Penny, did you…?"

I pointed at Seth, "He made me." Dad rolled his eyes and mock glared at Seth as my boyfriend shrugged. Just then a loud scream filled the air. Dad and I cringed.

"Doc has to re-break the bones so they set right," Paul explained.

Jake screamed again and I flinched. Seth wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder as I clung to him. I don't know how long it went on but it seemed like forever. And thanks to my new hearing I could hear each and every break followed by Jake's scream.

Suddenly, Bella drove up in her truck. She hopped out and approached us. "Hey." She froze when she heard Jake scream. Dad and I cringed again and Dad grasped Emily's hand.

"It's been going on for a while," Quil told her.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones," Embry continued.

"Why did he have to butt in?" Leah complained. "I could've taken that tick."

"Give it a rest, Leah," Paul growled. She simply glared at him.

Just then Carlisle and Sam came out the front door. "The worst is over. He'll be all right. I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." I sighed and relaxed into Seth's side.

"Thank you," Dad said as he held out his hand to Carlisle. I smiled a little as Carlisle shook his hand.

The good doctor turned to Bella, "He's asking for you." Carlisle left and Bella went inside.

As people started to leave I yawned. Seth smiled down at me. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

I sighed again, "I suppose." Seth and I walked inside and snuggled on my bed. "I was so scared today. I thought I was gonna lose you."

Seth's arms tightened around me as he kissed my forehead, "You'll never lose me. And I am sorry I made you phase."

I shrugged, "It's okay. I just can't believe I ripped a vampire's head off." I felt Seth shake as he laughed.

"I thought it was pretty hot."

I glared half-heartedly, "Shut up." This time Seth yawned. "Come on, we better get some sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."

The next morning while Seth was still asleep I went to check on Jake. He was already awake as I entered the room cautiously. Jake was all wrapped up on one side. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Jake answered.

"How did it go with Bells?" Jake's expression turned sad and pained. I sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "I had a feeling we'd get here." Jake gazed at me confused. "I knew you liked her from the beginning and I could see she was starting to fall for you but… she loved Edward first, she loves him more." Jake's eyes got a little watery. "Hey," I whispered as I put my hand on his unbroken shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

Jake snorted, "How do you know?"

"I believe. One day, in a few years or maybe a few weeks, you'll meet her. The one, your imprint. And she'll change everything for the better."

Jake rolled his eyes, "I seriously doubt it."

"I know how you feel, Jake."

"No you don't. You got your soul mate"

I shook my head, "Not at first. I was in love with Seth before he imprinted on me and when he told me to stay away from him it hurt, a lot. But it all worked out. And it will for you too."

"How can you be so sure?"

I shrugged, "It's an imprint thing, but it's also a sister thing." I grinned and kissed his forehead. "You keep healing. I'll bring you some breakfast."

"Thanks, sis," Jake called as I left the room.

A few days later Bella asked me to come over to the Cullens. As soon as I entered Rose complained, "Jeez, Pen, you stink."

I wrinkled my nose as her too sweet scent burned my nose, "Look who's talking." We grinned at each other as Bella and Alice came down the stairs, Alice skipping and Bella trudging. "Hey, Alice, Bells, what's up?"

Alice beamed, "Bella has given me free reign with the wedding."

"Wow, so when is it?" I asked.

"August 13," Bella answered. "And I'd like you to be one of my bridesmaids."

My jaw dropped, "I'd be honored."

Bella grinned and Alice started jumping up and down, "Great, I hadn't been sure if you would say yes since I really can't see you now. But anyways we have to get you fitted for your dress. Actually today will work."

"Wait, today?"

"Yes, time's a wasting." I realized there was no point arguing with Alice. I spent the next three hours searching for what Alice called 'the perfect dress'. Eventually we found it and Alice was right, it was perfect.

"So Bells, have you told Charlie yet?" I asked in the car on the way back to the Cullen house.

"Yeah, he took it better than I expected," she replied. "Do you think Jake will come?"

"I honestly don't know."

_**REVIEW!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Ooh, pre-wedding jitters! I am so tired, I did not want to get out of bed this morning but alas I had to. Anyways, thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your unwavering support!**

**IRunWithTheWolves2013: Yeah, I loved writing that scene and developing that relationship a bit.**

**DracoXloveXme1: Thanks.**

**Goofy4ever: Yeah, I thought it would give her the boost to say the 'l' word.**

**Spirit Kiss: Sorry to dissapoint but not all chapters can be as amazing and involved, but there will be some more fun ones later down the road.**

**lillydumbledore: Yes she does, well I figured with her and Bella being kind of close she would ask her. And as far as Jake, well you'll have to wait and see.**

**yesitsjennifer: I have to say, no offense to anyone else, that you are my favorite reviewer. Every week you crack me up, even when you're threatening me. And definitely vamp side in BD but I'm putting in a little twist. *evil laugh***

**Avalongirl55: Of course Alice would. As much as I love her she can be really annoying.**

** DearChibico: Yeah, they are always fun to write and usually cute. You're totally right those moments count big time.**

**arose4u2: Yay bro/sis relationship! Here ya go!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Now off with you lot.

Over the next few weeks my time was split between wedding planning, patrol, and spending time with Seth. I tried to spend as much time with my imprint as I could but at least I could hang out with him during and after the wedding. My brother was another matter. Jake mopped around La Push and wallowed in his own self-pity.

One day the wedding invitation came in the mail. It was addressed to the entire Black family. I smiled as I read over the embossed laminated invitation. Definitely Edward's idea, maybe Alice's. Just then Jake came in and grabbed it out of my hands. The moment he read the words his expression changed. He clenched it and ran out the door into the rain.

"Jake!" Dad and I yelled after him as we followed. Jake threw the invitation on the ground and took his shirt off before phasing and running off into the forest. "Jake!" Dad reached down and picked up the invitation.

Jake didn't come home that night and didn't speak to anyone while in wolf form. He didn't come home for days and no one had any idea where he was.

A few days after I was over at the Cullens helping decorate and watching Bella break in her heels. Not a good idea. Bella's a complete klutz. I watched gleefully as everyone carried in various heavy pieces as I helped Esme hang flowers. After Alice sent Bella home she came over to me.

"All right, time for the human to go and get plenty of rest. Trust me you'll need it."

I smirked, "I'm only half-human."

Alice rolled her gold eyes, "Go. I'll see you bright and early." I waved goodbye to all of them and drove my motorcycle home.

"Hey, Dad," I called as I walked in. "Any news from Jake?"

Dad shook his head, "Nothing yet." That means he probably won't make the wedding.

"I gotta be at the Cullens' early so Sue and Seth are gonna pick you up."

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell Seth to keep his hands to himself when he sees you in your dress."

I blushed, "Funny, Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper all said the same thing." Dad chuckled and returned his attention to the T.V. as I started on dinner. Just as I was dishing everything up I felt familiar warm arms wrap around my waist. "You're early, I didn't think you'd be off patrol till later so I didn't make you any dinner," I said.

Seth kissed my neck, "It's okay. Are there any leftovers?"

I nodded, "In the fridge."

Seth spent the evening with me and Dad. I was glad Dad didn't have a problem with Seth hanging around so much or even sleeping in my bed most nights, there was no way he couldn't know. Eventually I told Seth to go home so we both could get some much needed rest.

I drove to the Cullens' early the next morning. Alice was already working on Bella, who looked exhausted. "Good morning, Sunshine," I greeted and Bella fake glared at me. I chuckled as I went to change into my dress. It was a gorgeous pale purple strapless dress that came down to just above my knees. When I returned to the room Rosalie was doing Bella's hair.

"Please," Rose told Bella, "I'm not offended by your choice of groom."

Bella half-smiled, "Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality."

"Essentially."

"Don't worry, Bells. She'll be worse on my wedding day," I grinned.

Rose nodded, "Yes, because I will be offended by your choice of groom." I simply rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

Alice smiled and hugged the three of us, "Weddings. They bring everyone together." We spent the next few minutes finishing off Bella's make-up and hair.

"Alice? Bella?" someone called.

"In here, Mom," Bella answered as a redheaded woman entered the room. Oh, so that's Renee.

Renee gasped when she saw Bella, "Oh, my gosh! You're so beautiful. Oh, honey. Crap! My mascara." Renee tried to dab at her watery eyes as Alice produced a handkerchief.

"Mom, this is Penny Black," Bella introduced.

Renee and I shook hands, "It's nice to meet you, hunny."

"You too."

"Charlie get in here." Said father of the bride walked in with a black velvet jewelry box.

"You sure? I don't wanna…" I bit my lip as Bella noticed Charlie's tux. "I know. I look hot," Charlie said. Bella and I laughed.

"We thought you needed something blue," Renee announced.

"And something old," Charlie finished as Renee opened the box revealing a beautiful silver barrette inlaid with sapphires. "Besides your mother."

Renee scoffed, "Nice."

Bella grabbed the barrette. "It was Grandma Swan's," Charlie told her.

"But we added the sapphires," Renee added.

"It's beautiful, you guys. Wow. Thank you much," Bella said as she handed me the barrette.

"It's your first family heirloom," Renee continued as I placed the barrette in Bella's braided brown hair. "Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter." The tension between Rose, Alice, Bells, and I increased.

"Mom, I love it," Bella stated as she tried to hug Renee but Alice stopped her.

"Nope. No smudging my masterpiece."

Renee nodded, "She's right." Everyone in the room grinned, minus Charlie.

Bella touched the barrette, "Thank you."

"Okay," Alice announced, "time for the dress." Renee gasped and clapped. "Do you wanna see it?"

"I want to see it!" Renee cried as she nodded enthusiastically. After we got Bella into her dress, we left her with Charlie and went downstairs into the backyard.

Since I was part of the wedding party I had to sit in the front but that didn't stop me from saying hi to my dad and my boyfriend. I tapped Seth's shoulder and he whirled around to face me.

Boy was he handsome. Seth had on a brown jacket over a button-up white shirt with black khaki's. I could tell Sue had put gel in his black hair. His chocolate brown eyes widened as he took in the sight of me.

"Pen, you look absolutely beautiful. I mean, you do normally, but…" Seth stuttered turning pink.

I giggled, "Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss and hugged Dad before taking my place in the front row just as Bella started to make her way down the aisle with Charlie.

_**REVIEW! Please!**_


End file.
